Kauniit ja rohkeat
by Hineko12
Summary: Jälkeen Afrikan tapahtumien Chrisin elämä ei pyöri niin hyvin kuin luulisi. Varsinkaan silloin kun Wesker hyppää taas kuvioon WXC
1. Chapter 1

En ole varma, kauanko siitä jo on kun hänet viimeksi näin, siis näin muutenkin kuin vain maailmaa tuhoavana superroistona. En enää edes muista, milloin viimeksi näin hänen hymyilevän minulle muutenkin kuin kieroutuneesti tai murhanhaluisesti! Se oli varmaan silloin kun vielä... vielä olimme jotain. Nyt hän on poissa, niin kuin kuuluukin. Näin sen pitääkin olla: rauha päällä maan ja kaikki ovat onnellisia. Tietenkin kaikki muuta paitsi minä: painajaisiinsa lukkiutunut Chris Redfield.

Jälkeen tehtäväni Afrikassa suuntasin heti kotiin. Vaihdoin yhteystietoja Shevan kanssa, jotta hän saisi tarvittaessa minuun yhteyden, jos jokin yksityisempi tai vähemmän yksityinen ongelma ilmaantuisi. Me olimme vain ystäviä, aivan kuten olin Jillinkin kanssa, mutta tietenkin hän yritti kysyä minua jollekkin vähemmän vakavalle tapaamiselle. Kieltäydyin siitä sanomalla haluavani setviä asioita tämän tehtävän jälkeen yksikseni. Kerroin samaa kaikille, jotka halusivat tavata tai juhlia takaisin paluutani. En yksinkertaisesti voinut iloita. Jokin minussa oli kuollut hänen mukanaan sinne tulivuoreen. Ehkä se oli sydämeni. Ehkä.

Ei mennyt kauaa, kun jo olin sairaslomalla töistä. Joku mitään tietämätön psykologi totesi minulle jonkun traumatisoitumisoireyhtymän, en tiedä, enkä haluakkaan tietää mitä senkin pitäisi tarkoittaa. Protestoin lomauttamistani pomolle, joka koetti puhua minulle järkeä: "Olet kokenut paljon, Redfield. Et ole samanlainen kuin silloin lähtiessäsi Kijujuun ja kärsit selvästi masennuksesta. Se mitä koit siellä oli traumaattista, eikä kaltaisesi veteraanin tarvitse hävetä sitä. Ota vapaata vähän ja palaa sitten takaisin, kun olet saanut itsesi kuntoon. Maksamme kyllä edelleen palkkaa". Tätä siis oli sairaslomani: viruin kotona yksin katsellen huonojen televisiosarjojen uusintojen uusintoja ja en edes yrittänyt ruveta seuralliseksi edes posteljoonille. Kaikki saivat minun puolestani mennä helvettiin sairaslomiensa kanssa. Töissä oli se hyvä puoli, ettei ollut niin paljon aikaa ajatella tai pohtia elämää.

Alkoholiin en ollut vielä sortunut ja tupakanpolton olin lopettanut aikoja sitten. Niitä tietenkin nyt teki mieli, mutta jokin piti minut kuivilla. En halunnut ajatella sen olevan hänen ansiotaan, joka aina huomautti tupakansavun epämiellyttävyydestä ja alkoholin vähemtävän niitä vähäisiäkin aivosolujani. Virnistin muistolle, mutta hymyni hyytyi aivan yhtä nopeasti kuin ilmaantuikin. Olin päättänyt olla ajattelematta häntä yhtä lujasti kuin pysyä kuivilla huumausaineista. Hän nimittäin oli yksi sellainen ja paljon tappavampi kuin tupakka.

"Chris." vastasin juuri soineeseen puhelimeeni, se oli Claire.

"Minä tässä, Claire. Et ole soittanut vähään aikaan...onko kaikki kunnossa? Kuulin sinun joutuneen sairaslomalle, joten.. tuota.. kävisikö vaikka jos kävisin siellä?" hänen äänensä kuulsi hänen huoltaan ja melkein halusin myöntyä.

"Olen ihan kunnossa, ei mitään hätää. Vain vähän tehtävänjälkeistä paineiden purkua, tiedäthän?"

"Tiedän kyllä, mutta..."

"Ihan oikeasti, Claire, ei mitään hätää. Kyllä minä pärjään." vakuutin ja suljin puhelimen ehkä vähän liian tylysti. Toivoin vain, ettei hän vain saanut siitä parempaa syytä tulla käymään.

Olin tulossa varmasti vainoharhaiseksi: joka kerta kun jokin narahti tai ulkona liikahti jokin, olin hapuilemassa asetta reideltäni. Pidin M91F:ni aina yöpöydälläni kaiken varalta, vaikka tiesin, ettei nyt ollut suurempia uhkia omalle osalleni ainakaan. Tunsin vain olevani rauhallisempi, kun ase oli lähelläni. Painajaisiani se ei karkottanut, mutta piti ainakin jollakin tapaa täysjärkisenä. En tiedä millä tavalla, mutta jollakin kuitenkin.

Kuulin ulko-ovellani koputuksen, Claire oli siis kuitenkin päättänyt tulla iltavisiitille. Huokaisin syvään ja päätin edes jollakin tapaa korjata tylyn puhelun lopettamiseni hänelle kun kerran hän tänne asti oli minun takiani tullut. Väänsin hymyn kasvoilleni ja avasin oven: ketään ei näkynyt. Katselin hetken rappukäytävälle, mutta kun kerran ketään ei näkynyt, suljin oven ja laskin koputuksen mielikuvitukseni piikkiin.

Laahustin takaisin olohuoneeseen aikeissa jatkaa Kauniit ja Rohkeat -uusintojen tolkutonta seuraamista. Se mitä olohuoneessa näin, salpasi henkeni kirjaimellisesti. En voinut kuin tuijottaa järkyttyneenä, "Ei..."

"Iltaa, Christopher" blondi hymyili minulle lämpimästi, mutta kuitenkin jotenkin pirullisesti, "Siitä onkin hetki kun viimeksi näimme."

"Mitä sinä täällä teet?" räjähdin välittömättömästi saadessani leukani liikkumaan taas, "Sinun piti olla kuollut!"

"Niin piti, mutta enpä ole, vai mitä luulet?" hän levitti kätensä virnuillen. Minun oli pakko myöntää ,että hän näytti entistäkin upeammalta mustassa puvussaan ja punaisessa kauluspaidassaan. "Voin sanoa sen, että en tullut tänne Kauniiden ja Rohkeiden vuoksi."


	2. Chapter 2

Hapuilin asettani epätoivoisesti, mutta kuten arvelinkin, aseeni oli edelleen yöpöydällä täysin ulottumattomissani. Otin askeleen taaksepäin vilkuillen ympärilleni, arvion kummalle ehtisin ensin: ulko-ovelle vai makuuhuoneeseen. Melkein ehdein jo sännätä ulko-ovelle, kunnes muistin sen olevan lukkiutunut ja tiesin, ettei minulla olisi lähellekään tarpeeksi aikaa avata lukkoa ja nykäistä ovea auki saati sitten paeta.

Wesker astui askeleen lähemmäksi kuin kokeillen, mitä päättäisin tehdä. Hän oli kuin kissa, jolla ei ollut mitään kiirettä antaa kuollettavaa iskua saaliilleen. Katsoimme toisiamme hetken silmiin, tai oikeastaan hän minua silmiin ja minä mulkoilin hänen lasejaan, sitten tein nopean liikkeen ja säntäsin makuuhuoneeseen. En jäänyt katsomaan hänen reaktiotaan. Juoksin niin nopeasti kuin ehdein, kierähdin sängyn yli ja nappasin aseeni tähdäten heti ovea.

Meni vain pari sekunttia kun hänkin oli jo ovella. Ne sekunnit tuntuivat hyvin pitkiltä ja tunsin kuinka adrenaliini kuhisi suonissani. Hän ei ollut pitänyt mitään kiirettä tulla perääni ja jäi nojaamaan ovenkarmeen kädet ristityinä.

"Siitä on pitkä aika kun viimeksi olimme kahdestaan, muttei sinun sentään tarvitse sänkyyn hypätä heti ensimmäiseksi" hän hymyili hurmaavasti ja kallisti päätään kuin huvittuneena.

"Mene helvettiin." mutisin ja tarkistin, että varmistin oli poissa.

"Mutta mutta, sinähän olet pahantuulinen." hän totesi astuen kunnolla sisään makuuhuoneeseen ja sulki huoneen oven pienellä tönäisyllä, "Nyt kun kerran olemme täällä, voisimme samantien pitää vähän hauskaa."

"Sinun hauskasi ei ole ikinä tarkoittanut mitään hyvää." jatkoin tähtäilyä, vaikka jostakin syystä tiesin, ettei lippaankaan tyhjentäminen hänen päähänsä hyödyttäisi mitään. Hän näytti tietävän sen saman ja astui taas lähemmäs jättäen vain väliimme parisänkyni.

Katsoin häntä uteliaasti, kun hän hapuili jotain selänpuoleltaan vyöstä. Kuului kilahdus ja ennen kuin tajusinkaan, makasin jo naama petiäni vasten kädet seläntakana, "Mitä...?" olin vain ehtinyt sanoa, kun hän oli hypännyt selkäni taakse ja vetänyt minut käsirautoihin. "Ei kai ole liian kireällä?" hän naureskeli korvaani. Yritin kierähtää ympäri ja potkia häntä, mutta vaikka kuinka pudistelin vastaan, en saanut häneen yhtään osumaa. Tiesin hänen vain huvittuvan vääntelystäni, mutta mitä muuta pystyin tekemään?

Vääntelyni loppui siihen kun hän alkoi painaa minua lujemmin patjaan kiinni ja asettui taakseni niin, etten enää pystynyt potkaisemaankaan. "Et saa käsirautoja rikki, vaikka kuinka yrität, Christopher, päädyt vain vääntelylläsi vahingoittamaan itseäsi... ja sitä me emme halua, emmehän?" hän kuiskasi korvaani niin että sain kylmiä väreitä silkäpiihini. "Yrittänyttä ei tunnetusti laiteta" mutisin itsekseni lakanoita vasten ja yritin uudelleen. Vaikka en pääsisi irti, teen tämän ainakin mahdollisemman vaikeaksi hänelle.

"Niin... yrityksesi tappaa minut ovat kyllä olleet hyviä. Viime kerralla onnistuitkin, mutta aavistatko lainkaan, miksi sitten en makaa palasina tulivuoren pohjalla?" hän puhui matalasti ja lähellä korvaani. Tunsin hänen sormiensa tanssahtelevan alaselälläni kiusaavasti, mutten siihen paljon keskittänyt huomiota.

"Koska olet vitunmoinen paskiainen, joka ei vain suostu kuolemaan." murahdin hänelle vastaukseksi ja hän vain naurahti kuin vastaukseni olisi huvittavakin.

"Ehkäpä senkin takia, mutta totuus on että se, jonka räjäytit sinne tulivuoren uumeniin, ei ollut minä. Pahoitteluni, mutta en ole ikinä eläessäni edes käynyt Afrikassa."

"Mitä! Mutta se olit sinä! Ääni, eleet,vartalo..." tiesin punehtuneeni hieman vartalo sanan kohdalla, kun ajattelin sitä tiukkaa nahkapukua.

"Annas kun kerron, haluat kuitenkin tietää, mitä tapahtui." hän huokaisi, kuin minulla ei olisi mitään toivoa aivotoiminnan ohella, "Olin jo pitkään pohtinut, onko mahdollista saada kopioitua itsensä virheettömästi. Uroboros -projekti Afrikassa mahdollisti kokeilun, koska tarvitsin jonkun yhtä kykenevän kuin minä hoitamaan niin projektin ylläpitoa että sietämään Tricellin edustajan suuria luuloja itsestään... Excella Gionne hänen nimensä taisikin olla." samaanaikaan kun hän jatkoi puhumistaan, yritin edelleen rimpuilla varovaisesti irti kahleistani. "Kopioni oli tarkoitus hoitaa Spencer ja Uroboros -projekti. Ikävä kyllä tämä kopio ei ollut niin täydellinen kuin kuvittelin: se ei kestänyt painetta vakavammissa tilanteissa ja antoi itsensä tulla ohjailluksi. Hänen viruksensakin oli tasapainoton ja vaati jatkuvaa tarkkailua." hän selitti ja silloin tajusin, että se Wesker, jonka onnituin vaivoin tuhoamaan, oli ollut vain epäonnistunut kopio. Oikea oli paljon voittamattomampi.

"Tarkoitatko, että sinä et sitten tarvitse mitään aineita? Ja entä se puku?" Loppu livahti suustani täysin ajattelemattani ja mieleni teki tukehduttaa itseni lakanoihin kun kuulin hänen pidättelevän naurua.

"Niin, se puku oli juurikin lahja neiti Gionnelta käsittääkseni. Nahkapuku ei ole tyyliäni, mutta kopioni selvästi tuntui kiintyneen siihen." hän piti hetken tauon kuin hilliten nauruaan, "Piditkö siitä sitten?"

En vaivautunut vastaamaan, mutta tiesin pitäneeni. Se puku oli ollut pahimpia häiriötekijöitä taistelujen aikana. Seuraava häiriötekijä sijaitsisi haaruksissani, jos jatkaisin kuvittelua hänestä vähän kippanommissa nahka-asussa...


	3. Chapter 3

Tunsin hänen kuuman hengityksen niskassani ja hoikkien sormien taidokkaan työn vyölläni. Tiesin, mitä hän halusi, kykenin tuntemaan sen hänen painautuessa vielä enemmän vasten. Halusin pistää vastaan ja tehdä tämän mahdollisimman hankalaksi hänelle, mutten vain saanut mitään järkevää vastaansanottavaa päässäni tai raajojani liikahtamaan. Tiesin, että jos haukkuisin hänet matalimpaan maanrakoon tai laittaisin muuten vastaan, saisin vain selkääni ja pahentaisin tilannettani. Jos taaskin en pistäisi yhtään vastaan ja suostuisin taas hänen lelukseen, menettäisin sen viimeisenkin itsekunnioituksen rippeet, jotka minulla oli itseäni kohtaan.

"Jokin vialla, Chris?" kuului pehmeä kuiskaus korvassani. Painoin itseni tiukemmin vasten patjaa purren huultani haluamatta antaa hänen huijata itseäni 'lempeydellä', "Mitä sitten oikein luulet?"

"Luulen, että olet ehkäpä kaivannut tätä jopa enemmän kuin minä." hän totesi yksinkertaisesti ja käänsi minut ympäri olkapäästäni. En edes tajunnut, mitä oli tapahtunut kunnes näin hänen virnuilevan naamansa näkökentässäni. Hän asettui istumaan jalkojeni päälle ja avasi paitani napit sutjakalla kädenvedolla. En edes halunnut kuvitella, miten paidalleni olisi käynyt, jos olisin vetänyt aamulla päälleni kauluspaidan sijasta t-paidan.

Saatuaan paitani kätevästi avattua ja minut hetkeksi hiljaiseksi, hän siirtyi käsittelemään jo avattuja housujani. Ollessani vatsallani ei kasvava erektioni ollut näkynyt, mutta nyt kun olin selälläni, se suorastaan hehkui huomionhalua. Tiesin punehtuvani totaalisesti, kun hänen kulmakarvansa kohosivat kysyvästi ja tuttu "tiesinpäs"-hymy palasi hänen siroille huulilleen. Hän kallisti vielä hieman päätään sanomatta kuitenkaan mitään, mutta tiesin kyllä hyvin sanomattakin, etten säilyisi tästä taistelusta voittajana.

"Wesker.. minä.." änkytin hieman aikoen sanoa jotain selityksekseni, mutta puheeni sai nopean katkon kun hänen huulensa painautuivat tiukasti vasten omiani. Yritin purra häntä huuleen, mutta hän esti senkin aikeeni nopeasti tarttumalla kipeällä otteella leuastani kiinni pakottaen samalla suuni pysymään apposen auki. Suljin silmäni samalla kun hän dominoi suutani voimakkaasti edes yrittämättä pistää siinä kohdassa hanttiin. Ilma ympärillämme tuntui muuttuvan aina vain kuumemmaksi, kun tunsin hänen vetävän housuni alas boxereineen jättäen minut täysin alastomaksi hänen alleen.

Suudelma katkesi, kun hän tunsi saaneensa hetkeksi tarpeeksi huulieni pahoinpitelystä. En vieläkään nähnyt hänen silmiään, mutta voin vannoa, että hänen silmissään loisti jonkinmoinen kissamainen uteliaisuus kehoani kohtaan.

"Olet todellakin muuttunut vuosien aikana..." hän hymisi itsekseen liu'uttaen kättään rintalihaksillani aina alavatsaani asti.

"Afrikassa kloonisi sanoi juuri päinvastaista." napautin väliin kuin loukattuna vieläkin siitä, ettei se mies Afrikassa ollut se yksi ja ainoa Albert Wesker.

"Vai niin" hän virnisti, "Sitten hän oli joko sokea tai vajaa muistikapasiteetiltaan. Ihme, ettet silloinkaan tajunnut minkään olevan pielessä." hän painui taas lähemmäksi korvaani ja tarttui hellästi kiinni kaluuni, "Kyllä sinun pitäisi tietää, että tiedän sinusta kaiken, Christopher, jokaikisen sentin ja ajatuksen. Et voi paeta minua."

Unahdin hiljaa hänen tiukassa, mutta silti niin miellyttävässä otteessaan. Tunsin jo palavani halusta antautua hänelle ja repiä hänenkin vaatteensa pois. Yhtäkkiä ajatus ei tuntunutkaan enää niin pahalta kuin luulisi, mutta päätin vielä hillitä itseäni ja palavia halujani. En vastannut hänelle, ei ollut mitään sanottavaa tai vastaanpantavaa, hän oli oikeassa, tiesin sen. Kuuluin hänelle, vain ja ainoastaan hänelle.

Hän alkoi liikuttaa kättään hitaasti kaluni päästä aivan juureen asti. Purin huultani, etten olisi päästänyt huokauksia mielihyvästä hänen kuulemilleen, mutta epäonnistuin siinäkin aivan yhtä varmasti kuin kaikessa muussakin viime päivien aikana. Hän ei enää pidellyt minusta kiinni: hänen ei tarvitsenut enää, koska minulla ei ollut enää mitään mahdollisuutta pistää hanttiin. Vihasin häntä edelleen, mutta en enää vain, koska hän oli pettänyt minut ja juonillaan tappanut melkein kaikki ystäväni. Vasta nyt suostuin myöntämään itselleni, että olin kaiken tämän ajan myös tuntenut katkeruutta siitä, että hän oli unohtanut minut silloin ja tuhonnut kaiken sen, mihin olin elämäni rakentanut. Silloinen elämäni oli rakentunut hänen hyväksyntänsä ympärille ja kun se oli viety minulta pois, olin jäänyt tyhjän päälle. En olisi halunnut antaa vielä periksi tai edes harkita mahdollisuutta, että jokin voisi palata ennalleen. Edes siinä, kun hän hyväili minua niin hellästi ja varmasti, en voinut uskoa että hänessä olisi vielä jäljellä jotain siitä kunniakkaasta S.T.A.R.S kapteenista, jota vielä vuosia sitten niin kunnioitin ja rakastin. Järkeni huusi minulle, että pistä hanttiin, älä anna sille paholaiselle periksi, mutta ne kauan sitten häntä kohtaan kielletyt tunteet alkoivat nousta pintaan. Enkä ollut yhtään varma, kumpaa uskoa: järkeäni vain tunteitani.

"Chris." Wesker aloitti havahduttaen minut syvistä ajatuksistani, "Luulen, että on aika viedä tämä hieman pidemmälle."


	4. Chapter 4

Kylmät väreet kiisivät selkäpiihini, kun tajusin kuka hoitaisi "naisen roolin" tänä iltana.

"Onko vielä mahdollista valittaa näistä käsiraudoista?" kysyin, vaikka jotenkin arvasin jo vastauksen olevan epämieluisa omalta kannaltani.

"Aina voit valittaa, mutta irti niistä et pääse... ellet sitten ole syönyt muutakin kuin steroideja."

"En syö steroideja. Nämä lihakset ovat aitoa tavaraa." sanoin happamasti, "Sinä jos kuka olet ottanut dopingia."

"Ehkäpä." hän nauroi, "mutta haluan varmistua siitä aitoudesta: pelkillä puheilla et vakuuta." sain taas täyskäännöksen ympäri naamalleni, ja jos rehellisiä ollaan, tämä pyöriminen alkoi pikku hiljaa ottaa päähän. Melkein huudahdin, kun hän veti minut ylös lantiosta niin, että nyt olin sekä pää patjassa että perse pystössä.

"Tämä ei ole hauskaa, Wesker." murisin pari langanpätkää suussani ja melkein puraisin huuleni kun sain kunnon läpsäisyn persposkelleni.

"Jotenkin tämä on omasta mielestäni varsin viihdyttävää. Mutta älä ole huolissasi, olen vasta pääsemässä alkuun."

"Se tässä minua vasta huolestuttaakin..." mutisin epäselvästi lakanoita vasten ja yritin jotenkin tehdä itselleni asennon mukavammaksi: se ei vain ollut kovin helppoa kädet seläntakana ja kalu kuumana ilman mitään kosketusta edes patjasta.

Kuulin vetoketjun suhahtavan auki takanani. Se oli hyvin selvä merkki siitä, mitä seuraavaksi tulisi tapahtumaan. Suljin silmäni ja yritin rentoutua valmiina siihen, mitä tulevan piti.

"Onko liukastetta?" kuului utelias kysymys ja hätkähdin ihan.

"Eikö sinulla sitten ole?" vastasin epäuskoisena. En varmasti antaisi hänen panna itseäni kuiviltaan, jos siihen pisteeseen tultaisiin.

"En yleensä kanna mukanani mitään erikoisvarustuksia pikapanoa varten."

"Kannattaisi. Ei minullakaan ole mitään sopivaa. Mitäs nyt aiot?"

"Hmm..." hän mumisi miettivästi, "ehkä voisimme kokeilla jotain toista vaihtoehtoa sen tilalle..."

"Ja se olisi...?" tunnelma kävi ainakin omalta osaltani jo hyvin tuskalliseksi. Jos hän jatkaisi viivyttelyä, varmaan vetäisinkin nämä kirotut käsiraudat irti tuskastuksissani ja hyppäisin hänen päälleeen repien jokaikisen vaaterievun irti hänen jumalallisen komealta vartaloltaan. Hänen kannattaisi keksiä jotain. Ja äkkiä.

Tiesin hänen virnistävän taas. Kun on tuntenut hänet tarpeeksi kauan, sen voi suorastaan jo tuntea. Tällä hetkellä kaikki tunteet, jotka hallitsivat mielessäni, liittyivät joko häneen tai haaruksissa sykkivään kaluuni, joka alkoi käydä jo hyvin häiritseväksi. Niin kauan kun hän olisi huoneessa, se ei varmaan ikinä laskisi.

Siinä miettiessäni hän oli ehtinyt ottaa jotain viereiseltä yöpöydältäni. En voinut olla miettimättä, mitä ihmettä hän oli siitä löytänyt. Yritin muistella kaikkia niitä tavaroita, joita pöydän päällä oli ollut samalla kun odottelin saavani jotain vihjeitä Weskeriltä. Kampa, ei, pastilleja, ei, se helvetin huono kirja, jota en varmaan ikinä saa luettua, ei, pattereita, ei (luojan kiitos), viime illan puoliksi syöty suklaa levy, ei...

Pinnistelin mielessäni, mitä hän muka voisi käyttää liukasteen sijasta. Kai kondomissakin olisi hieman helpotusta, mutta kivuliaaksi se tulisi, jos mitään parempaa ei olisi. Kokemusta on silloin toimistoajoilta. Mokomatkin launastauot...

Hätkähdin kun hän työnsi kaksi viileää ja rasvaista sormea tiukkaan aukkooni. Haukkasin hätkähdyksissäni varmaan palasen irti lakanasta ja en voinut olla sanomatta pari provosoivaa kirosanaa, "Varoittaisit edes.."

"Otan tuon kiitoksena siitä, että edes keksein käyttää sitä käsirasvaa pöydältäsi."

"Käsirasvaa! Se on Clairen, ja pirun kallista! Hän tappaa minut, jos saa tietää ja AAH!" huudahdin, kun hän työnsi sormiaan hieman syvemmälle siihen ihanaan kohtaan sisälläni. Tärisin hieman mielihyvästä ja päätin juuri siitä hetkestä eteenpäin pitää suuni tiukasti kiinni lakanoissa, etten herättäisi koko kerrostalon huomiota voihkeillani.

Ei kestänyt kauaa kun hänenkin sietokykynsä pääsi rajoilleen. Tiesin, ettei hän ikinä sanoisi sitä, mutta tiesin, että hän oli vähintäänkin yhtä pakkomielteinen minusta kuin minä hänestä... jos ei pahemminkin. Hän raotti sormiaan sisälläni venyttäen kivuliaasti anustani ja haastaen minut päästämään jotain edes jotain ääntä ennen kuin veisi tilanteemme vielä pitemmälle ja hänelle mieluisammaksi.

"Kerro paljonko olet kaivannut tätä..." hän hurisi korvaani ja tunsin hänen sormiensa korkettelevan herkkää haarustani melkein kiduttavan hellästi.

"En.. minä.." yritin kieltää ja sain taas kunnon painauksen sisälläni olevaan rauhaseen.

"Sinä mitä?" hän sanoi lamauttavalla äänenpainolla haastaen minut nielemään tappioni.

"Minä..." aloitin, mutta sanani katkesivat, kun ulko-oveni kolahti ja Clairen ääni kaikui käytävän kautta makuuhuoneeseen.

"Chris? Oletko vielä kotona?"


	5. Chapter 5

Clairen ääni sai aikaan sanoinkuvailemattoman paniikin sisälläni. Aloin repiä käsiäni vapaaksi ja keplotella itseäni ylös edes jollakin keinolla mutta tajusin hyvinkin nopeasti, etten saa itseäni millään keinolla autettua tästä tilanteesta ennen kuin käteni ovat vapaat.

"Ota nämä raudat irti nopeasti! Hän ei saa nähdä minua näin!" sihahdin hänelle siniset silmäni takuuvarmasti hehkuen ahdistustani. Näin silmäkulmastani hänen reaktionsa häirötekijään, eikä se todellakaan ollut ahdistunut tai edes lähelleenkään samanlainen kuin omani: hän näytti siltä, että tappaisi Clairen, jos hän sattuisi astumaan tuosta ovesta sisään.

Oloni meni aina vain tuskallisemmaksi kun kuulin Clairen askelten ja huhuilevan äänen lähestyvän käytävässä.

"Chris? Oletko täällä?" Asunnossani ei ollut muita ovellisia huoneita vessan lisäksi kuin makuuhuoneeni, joten tiesin hänen avaavan oven millä hetkellä tahansa. Wesker oli onneksi alkanut etsiä avainta käsirautoihini, mutta tiesin, ettei meillä olisi tarpeeksi aikaa, jos en tekisi mitään.

"Joo, olen.. Olen!" huudahdin hänelle vastaukseksi ja yritin keksiä jotain selitystä, "Tulin äsken suihkusta, mutta taisinkin vahingossa nukahtaa... Tulen aivan kohta sinne! Anna vain pari minuuttia, että saan vaatteet päälleni!" kuulin vaimeaa murinaa lähtevän Weskeristä, mutta toisin kuin kuvittelin, se ei ollut Clairea kohtaan vaan siitä, että hän ei löytänyt nyt minulle elintärkeäksi osoittautunutta avaintaan.

"Pahoin pelkään, että joudumme hoitamaan tämän vähän väkivaltaisemmin." kuului painava kuiskaus takaani.

"Ei! Et koskekaan häneen tai–" ehdein huutaa jo kovempaan ääneen, mutta hän sulki suuni kädellään sihahtaen vaimeasti, "En tarkoittanut sitä: nyt hiljaa ja toimi niin kuin minä sanon. Meillä ei ole paljon aikaa ja sekin vähäinen taisi äsken mennä puoleen huutosi takia."

En ehtinyt sanoa mitään, kun jo tunsin rajun nykäisyn käsiraudoissani. Hyökkäsin heti ylös sängystä kun tunsin käsieni vapautuneen. Wesker oli katkaissut käsirautoja yhdistäneen linkin jättäen jäljelle jäävät teräsrenkaat roikkumaan ranteissani kuin

"Chris! Onko siellä joku? Tiedän sinun kokeneen kovia viimeaikoina, mutta tuo sinun käytöksesi alkaa jo pelottaa minua. Ole kiltti ja avaa se ovi. Vaatisit varmasti samaa minulta, jos olisit minun paikallani." Claire aneli oveni takana ja en ollut ikinä ennen kuullut häntä yhtä surullisena sitten vanhempiemme kuoleman. Voi, kuinka toivoin voivani vain riuhtaista oven auki ja kertoa koko totuuden masennuksestani. Tiesin kuitenkin, ettei totuuden kertominen voisi ikinä tulla kysymykseenkään. En voisi ottaa sitä riskiä, että jokin muuttuisi välillämme. Nyt vain näytti pahasti siltä, että minun ei edes kohta tarvitse pohtia moisia ajatuksia: jos hän nyt avaisi oven, en voisi ikinä antaa itselleni anteeksi.

Kaikki tuntui tapahtuvan niin nopeasti, mutta kuitenkin niin hitaasti: olin vielä noin minuutti sitten maannut sängyllä valmiina pantavaksi. Ajatus hetki sitten melkein toteutuneesta yhdynnästä, muistutti tehokkaasti edelleen sojottavasta kalustani.

Adrenaliini suonissani pakotti päähäni kaikki maailman mahdollisuudet ja seuraukset samalla kun yritin keksiä jotain päälle pantavaa, mikä peittäisi myös uudet rannerenkaani. Juuri kun aloin tuskastua vaatteiden yksikerrallaan vetämisestä ulos kaapista, tunsin Weskerin tarttuvan käteeni. Katsoin häneen toivottomana ja epäuskoisena anellen häntä silmilläni keksimään jotain.

"Rauhoitu, tuo ei auta mitään." hän totesi ja alkoi tutkia kaappiani huolellisemmin löytäen itselleni aivan oudon näköisen kylpytakin, "Laita tämä päällesi. Nopeasti." hän käski, enkä jäänyt aikailemaan miettiäkseni, miten ihmeessä kyseenomainen kylpytakki oli kaappiini joutunut.

Kylpytakki peitti tarpeeksi hyvin käsiraudat ja onneksi myös kipeän jalkovälini, varmuuden vuoksi ristein käteni rintakehälleni etteivät käsiraudat vaan näkyisi. Haarukalleni en sillä hetkellä voinut tehdä mitään.

Wesker meni oven taakse seinän väliin samalla kun avasin oven ja kohtasin sekä pahantuulisen että huolestuneen oloisen pikkusisareni.

"Chris, meidän pitää puhua." hän aloitti suu mutrussa ja kenen tahansa miehen pitää tietää, että kun nuo sanat nostetaan esiin, siinä on pirumerrassa.

"Satuin vain nukahtamaan ja kyllä sinä tiedät kuinka raskas uninen olen, kun kunnolla nukahdan." yritin hymyillä ja olla miettimättä oven varjoon piiloutunutta Weskeriä, joka varmasti kuunteli täydellä mielenkiinnolla selitystäni.

"Tarkoitin, että aivan yleisesti kaikesta mitä on tapahtunut Afrikan jälkeen. Et ole ollut oma itsesi sen jälkeen, kun sait Weskerin tuhottua... puhuin jo Jillin kanssa ja hän oli samaa mieltä siitä, että jokin on pahasti pielessä. Tiedät varmasti itsekkin, että olen oikeassa." hän ojensi kättään kuin koskeakseen minua, muttei tehnyt sitä veäten kätensä puolivälissä takaisin, "Chris, olen oikeasti huolissani sinusta. Ole kiltti ja anna auttaa." hän katsoi minua anellen ja melkein kyyneleet silmissä. Hän on aina ollut hyvin vahva ja olen aniharvoin nähnyt hänen itkevän kenenkään takia. Viime kerta taisi olla juuri se nuori Steve, joka... jota emme voineet pelastaa.

"Claire... älä itke... minä.. minä olen ollut vain hieman epävarma miten jatkaa elämääni. Tarvitsen aikaa saada elämäni takaisin tasapainoon." päästin käteni valahtamaan sivuilleni unohtaen käsiraudat kokonaan. Claire ei tuntunut huomaavan sitä sen liioimmin kuin minäkään.

Välillämme vallitsi hetken syvä hiljaisuus, jonka Claire katkaisi nopeasti kysymällä, milloin olen syönyt viimeksi. Hämmästyin kysymystä aluksi, mutta minun oli pakko todeta, etten ollut syönyt miltein mitään iltapäivän jälkeen. Vatsani tuntui olevan samaa mieltä alkaessaan kurista epämiellyttävän äänekkäästi ja saaden pikkusisareni hymyilemään hieman. Tuokion ja jääkaapin tarkistuksen jälkeen, Claire lupasi käydä hakemassa jotain syötävää lähikaupasta, jos vain lupaisin puhua hänelle ja ehkä hakeutua ammattihoitoon masennukseni takia. Myönnyin helpottuneena ajatuksesta, että nyt ainakin Wesker pääsisi häippäsemään. Hituinen surunpistos tuntui sydämessäni kun ajattelin hänen siten myös katoavan taas kenties kokonaan elämästäni.

Claire lupasi tulla pian takaisin ja tuoda jotain hyvää. Heti kun ulko-ovi kolahti kiinni, oli Wesker jo selkäni takana.

"Masentuneisuus ei pue sinua sen paremmin kuin kylpytakkikaan." kuului huvittunut toteamus, johon vastasin mulkaisemalla.

"Se ei ole sinun asiasi ja sinun kannattaisi lähteä."

"Itseasiassa asiasi kuuluu erittäin paljon minulle: olithan sentään minun takiani surunmurtamana." hän sanoi jatkaen pian vakavana, "En lähde minnekään ilman sinua, Christopher."

"Mitä! Mikset muka? Sait minulta jo minkä halusit, joten sinulla ei ole mitään syytä haluta jäädä lähelleni enää hetkeksikään." murisin kiukkuisena. Se on ihmeellinen juttu, miten tunteet muuttuvat 'järjeksi' sängyn ulkopuolella.

"Ei ole totta. En vaivautunut tulemaan tänne pelkän seksin takia, Chris." hän pisti takaisin jo melkein yhtä vihaisesti, "Tulin hakemaan sinut mukaani."

"Ha. Tiedät, ettei se tule onnistumaan: en ikinä hyväksy elämäntapaasi, etkä sinä tule minun. Tässä on selvä ristiriita, jota ei voi korjata. Ja ymmärräthän etten voisikaan lähteä: sisareni on juuri tälläkin hetkellä huolissaan takiani ja tekee kaikkensa auttaakseen minua, en voi pettää hänen luottamustaan." pidin hetken tauon vetääkseni henkeä, "Tässä maailmassa ei ole enää meitä: vain sinä ja minä. Hyväksy se, koska se on ehdoton fakta."

"Arvelinkin, että sanosit noin..." hän mutisi ja tarttui kiinni käteeni tällä kertaa eri tarkoituksessa kuin hetki sitten. Hän vetäisi nopealla otteella minut olkapäälleen ja asteli parvekkeelle kevyin , mutta salamaakin nopeammin askelin jättäen minut vauhdissa täysin toimintakyvyttömäksi.

"Mitä sinä oikein–" ehdein huudahtaa järkytyksissäni, kun hän jo avasi parvekkeen lasi-ikkunan ja hyppäsi alas 3. kerroksesta minä hänen selässään... ja vain kylpytakki päällä.


	6. Chapter 6

Huusin varmaan koko matkan alas ja silmäni vuotivat vieläkin alastulon jälkeen. Laskeutuminen oli kuitenkin varsin pehmeä: Wesker laskeutui sulavasti jaloilleen kuin kissa välittämättä lainkaan pudotuksen korkeudesta. Kuulin ohikulkijoiden hämmästyksen suoman hälinän ja ihmettelin, miksi Wesker oli hypännyt noin huomiota herättävästi alas, hänenhän pitäisi pitää mahdollisemman matala profiili... "kuollut" kun kerran on.

En ehtinyt kuitenkaan paljoa miettiä mitään kovin yksityiskohtaisesti, kun Wesker jo työnsi minut kovakouraisesti punaiseen Ferrariinsa jättämättä edes silminnäkijöille aikaa käsitellä näkemäänsä, saati sitten minulle. Ennen kuin tajusinkaan, istuin pehmeällä nahkaisella takapenkillä tietämättä sitten lainkaan, minne olisimme menossa.

"Minne ihmeeseen olet viemässä minua! Tässähän ei ole mitään järkeä!" huusin hänelle kumartuen etupenkkien väliin heti kun olin saanut ajatukseni hiemankaan raiteilleen. Auto kiisi jo lujaa vauhtia ulos kesä kuumasta kaupungista.

"Se selviää sinulle pian, ja voit puhua hiljempaa: en ole kuuro liioin sokeakaan tietämään, mikä sinua vaivaa."

"Minua vaivaa! Meistä kahdesta sinä olet se, joka haaveilee maailmantuhosta ja kidnappaa ihmisiä!" jatkoin karjumista alkaen samalla rynkyttää auki hänen kalliin autonsa ovea.

"Se on lapsilukossa, Chris... ja ihan syystä. Enkä haaveile planeettamme tuhoamisesta...olen hieman rationaalisempi kuin kloonini, mitä suunnitelmiin tulee" kuului huvittunut ääni kuskinpenkiltä.

"Tässä ei ole sitten mitään hauskaa! Olen liki alasti autossa matkalla hullun kanssa paikkaan, josta nappaajani ei suostu edes kertomaan!" tiesin käyttäytyväni hieman ylireagoivasti, mutta ei minulla oikeastaan ollut muutakaan tekemistä kuin huutaa hänelle kaikki viimeaikojen tuskastumisetkin tämän hetkisen järkytyksen päälle. Kaikki oli hänen syytään.

"Vihaan itseni toistamista Chris, istu alas ja rauhoitu. Usko vaikka huviksesi, mutten tekisi tätä, jos minun ei olisi pakko."

"Pakko? Mikä sinut pakotti muka tulemaan luokseni juuri tänä iltana?"

Auto teki tiellä äkkinäisen mutkan saaden minut menettämään tasapainoni ja lentämään auton vasempaan nurkkaan hänen kääntyessä huutamaan minulle takaisin,

"Lopeta tuo papukaijana leikkiminen! Eikö sinulla ole aavistustakaan siitä, että sinua on koko tämän viikon ajan yritetty saada hengiltä?"

Menin sillä hetkellä aivan hiljaiseksi ja en voinut kuin räpytellä silmiäni, kun tuhansia uusia kysymyksiä virtasi mieleeni: Kuka minut haluaisi Weskerin ohessa hengiltä? Milloin oli tapahtunut tappoyrityksiä. Miksi? Mistä Wesker tiesi? Kaikkein suurimpana kysymyksenä päässäni kuitenkin liikkui:

Miksi pahin viholliseni Albert Wesker haluaa pelastaa minut?

Päätin kysyä sitä.

"Tuota...", aloitin rauhallisesti nousten samalla istumaan tällä kertaa jääden kiltisti pysymään aloillani,"Eli siis tulit, koska et halunnut minun kuolevan? Kuka minut sinun ohessasi haluaisi tappaa?" puhuin hitaasti ja rauhallisesti haluamatta suututtaa häntä enempää, kun hän kerran ajoi jo nyt reilua ylinopeutta moottoritiellä.

Hän huokaisi syvään ennen kuin aloitti taas täysin tyynenä ja ilmeettömänä, "Eli et tiennyt siis. Chris, sinä et ole työssäsi aiheuttanut pelkästään minulle vaikeuksia, ymmärräthän? Yksinkertaisesti sanottuna sinulla on vihollisia, jotka ovat jo varmaan pitkään miettineet sopivaa keinoa saada sinut hengiltä... ja nyt lomailtuasi ja masennushäiriöstä kärsittyäsi he ovat huomanneet hyvän tilaisuuden."

"Mutta tuo ei vielä kerro sitä, että miksi ja miten he ovat sitä yrittäneet... en ole huomannut mitään!"

"Suurimman osan olen tähän asti onnistunut vakoojieni kautta estämään... kuten sellaiset yksinkertaiset postipommit tai salamurhaajat. Tällä kertaa vain asia koitui hankalammaksi..." hän katsahti nopeasti kelloonsa,"-juurikin nyt."

"Mitä? Mitä juurikin nyt?" minulla ei ollut sitten hajuakaan, mitä hän tarkoitti, "Mikä on niin paha, ettet sinäkään voi sille mitään?"

Hän otti lasinsa pois hetkeksi ja katsoi silmiinä pelin kautta, "En ole pomminpurkaja, eikä minulla ollut aikaa hankkia sellaista sinun huomaamattasi."

Jäin taas hiljaiseksi. Pommi? Pommi asunnossani? Pommi asunnossa, jossa olin ollut hetki sitten Weskerin ja sisareni kanssa...

"Pysäytä auto! Clairehan jäi sinne!" huusin hätäännyksissäni ja tartuin häntä olkapäästä vahvistaakseni sanojani.

"Ei, ei käy. Kuulemme kyllä sitten uutisista, jos jotain on tapahtunut hänelle. Emme voi mennä takaisin, tämä vihollisesi on hyvin tosissaan, mitä sinun tappamiseesi tulee." hän totesi ääni vakaana ja samalla pystyin erottamaan myös pienen huolen häivähdyksen, "Luulen että olet saanut selville viimeaikoina jotain sellaista, mikä on antanut heille erityisen hyvän aiheen saada sinut hengiltä..."

Tuijotin hiljaa käsiini, joissa roikkui edelleen teräsrenkaat. Siitä tulikin mieleeni:

"Muuten... jos asunnossani kerran oli pommi, miksi helvetissä jäimme niin pitkäksi aikaa sänkypuuhiin? Mitä jos pommi olisi räjähtänyt aiemmin?"

"Tiesin tarkan ajankohdan ja pidin kokoajan silmällä kelloa... kaikki oli suunniteltu siihen asti, kunnes sisaresi päätti tehdä pikavisiitin ja kuluttaa sen kallisarvoisen ajan, jonka olin sinulle varannut."

Tyydyin tähän vastaukseen, mutta vain sen takia, että olin järkyttävän väsynyt... en tiedä mitä kello on, mutta luulen sen olevan jo enemmän yötä vasten kuin iltaa. Olisin varmaan mennyt jo nukkumaan tavallisesti ja jos Wesker ei olisi vienyt minua pois... olisin varmaan nyt palasina leijailemassa jossain raunioissa. Jo pelkkä ajatus itsestäni sai minut voimaan pahoin, mutta kun vain mietin sitä jälkeä, mikä jäi kerrostalosta kun 3. kerroksessa jysähtää, teki mieleni jotenkin palata takaisin ja korjata asia. Paljon ihmisiä kuoli... ja Clairesta minulla ei ole tietoakaan.

Olimme kummatkin hiljaa ja katselin ohi meneviä autoja ,joiden kuskit eivät ikinä tulisi aavistamaan, mitä oikeasti tässä maailmassa tapahtui. Maailma on hyvin julma ja säälimätön, ja varsinkin niille, jotka antavat joko periksi elämässään tai laittavat vastaan maailmaa pyörittäviä tahoja. Sankarin elämä ei ole helppoa ja jos olisin tiennyt, en olisi lähtenyt tähän. Huomasin kuitenkin jo hyvin pian, ettei minulla ole sellaista vaihtoehtoa kuin pakeneminen ja asioiden unohtaminen tai uuden elämän aloitus. Aina on joku, jota vastaan taistella.

Tällä kertaa se ei ollut Wesker.


	7. Chapter 7

Taisin nukahtaa hetkeksi Ferrarin tasaisen hiljaisessa kyydissä. Kun seuraavan kerran heräsin, oli aurinko painunut taivaanrannan taa ja yö näytti olevan jo varsin pitkällä. Vaikka aurinko ei ollut enää lämmittämässä, tiesin ulkona olevan edelleen hyvin lämmin, vaikkei se juurikaan tuntunut tässä erikoisilmastoidussa hyperkalliissa autossa.

Wesker ajoi edelleen, mutta näytti väsyneeltä. Panin tämän väsymyksen aivan erityisesti merkille: BOW siis voi tuntea väsymystä. Tämä tieto voisi olla elämälle hyvinkin arvokas, jos vielä outbreakeja tulisi. En voinut olla miettimättä sarkastisesti, että se tästä nyt vielä puuttuisi.

Aloin aikani kuluksi etsiä silmilläni paikkaa, mistä tämä pehmeänvilpoinen ilmavirtaus tuli. Mitä kauemmin minulla meni tutkailemisessa, sitä turhautuneemmaksi kävin kun mitään havaittavaa aukkoa en löytänyt mistään. Asia sinänsä ei ollut mitenkään ihmeellinen, mutta kun jokin asia alkaa vaivata, on hyvin hankala enää keskittyä mihinkään muuhunkaan.

Aikailin vielä hetken ennen kuin kysyin: "Mistä tämä ilmastointi oikein tulee? En näe mitään, mistä tämä jatkuva virtaus -"

Hän oli selvästi ketkulla tuulella tai ärtynyt väsymyksestä, koska heti kun olin saanut kysymykseni ilmoille, hän painoi nappia, joka sai jalkojeni alla olleen tuulettimen täysille ja leyhäytettyä kylpytakkini helman naamalleni. Tuuletin oli niin voimakas, etten meinannut saada helmaa lainkaan alas, "Ymmärretty! Ei tarvitse suuttua!" huudahdin samalla kun huidoin helmaa pois naamaltani.

"Kuka sanoi että olisin suuttunut? Hmm? Näkyhän on varsin mainio..." tiesin mitä hän tarkoitti: jos minulla kerran on helma ylhäällä, se ei tarkoittanut mitään muuta kuin että olen alasti lanteesta alaspäin vain hänen katseltavinaan. Ehdein vilkaista peilistä hänen kissamaisen ovelaa virnettään vain hetken, kun hän jo kääntyi jollekin sivutielle moottoritieltä. Olimme siis joko pääsemässä perille tai hän oli päättänyt jatkaa siitä, mihin asunnossani olimme jääneet. En edes uskaltanut arvata kummasta oli kysymys.

Heti kun olimme turvallisen välimatkan päästä tiestä, hän pysäytti auton, joilloin myös tuuletus loppui ja takin helmani lysähti voimattomasti takaisin sijoilleen. Hänen parin minuutin jatkuva tarkkailunsa oli saanut sen iltaisen kaipuun palaamaan taas näkyviin haaruksissani ja en voinut olla punehtumatta hieman häpeästä ja siitä, kuinka helppo oikein voin olla kun hän on kyseessä.

Hän kiersi auton takaovelle riuhtaisten sen auki ja hypäten päälleni villisti saaden pääni kolahtamaan ikkunaan. Tila oli hyvin vajavainen, koska hän ei selvästikkään ollut viitsinyt vaivautua edes kääntelemään etupenkkejä lisätilan aikaansaamiseksi omassa kiireessään.

Kylpytakkini lensi päältäni nopeammin kuin arvasinkaan. Tiesin jääväni alakynteen, jos nyt vain jäisin odottelemaan tulevaa kuten aiemmin, joten päätin nopeasti ryhtyä vastahyökkäykseen. Täysin hänen yllätyksekseen kiedoin käteni hänen kaulansa ympärille ja suutelin häntä huulille rajusti saaden jopa yllätyksen suomana etuna hallittua hänen suutaan hetken omalla kielelläni. Hän huomasi kyllä nopeasti, mitä ajoin takaa oma-aloitteisuudellani, muttei se ei tuntunut häntä kovinkaan haittaavan, enemmänkin huvittavan.

"Miksi tällainen mielenmuutos?" hän hymisi huuliani vasten kuin kuiskaten, mutta samalla silti niin vihjailevasti. Vihjettä korosti hänen hierovat liikkeet paljailla reisilläni, jotka vain roikkuivat ilmassa hänen sivuillaan hakien jotain paikkaa jonne tukeutua.

"Onko pakko vastata tuohon? Eikö vain voitaisi jatkaa siitä mihin jäimme? Unohtaa hetkeksi ne kaikki tappoyritykset ja... se mitä ihmettä nyt sitten tulee tapahtumaankaan." mutisin vastaukseksi yrittäen samalla nostaa lannettani saadakseni edes jotain kosketusta sinne.

"Entä sisaresi? Eikö hänen kohtalonsa huoletakkaan enää?" hän jatkoi tainnuttavaa kyselyään, jota hän varmaan vain jatkoi kokeillaakseen minua. Onnistuen siinä hyvin.

"Tottakai huolettaa! Mutta kuten jo sanoit,en voi mennä takaisin... " mieleeni putkahti paha epäilys, "paitsi jos tämäkin on jokin juonesi! Mistä voinkaan tietää, ettet vain ole keksinyt koko tappoyrityksiä ja itse räjäyttänyt sitä asuntoani?" epäilys viilensi halujani varmaan sadalla asteella miinuksen puolelle ja vetäisin häneltä ärtyneenä lasit pois silmiltä vaatien häntä katsomaan minua silmiin, "Mistä voin tietää, ettet huijaa minua taas?"

Katsoin syvälle hänen kissansilmiinsä, jotka roihusivat nyt samaisesta ärtymyksestä, mutta myös edelleen haluista. Hän ei kuitenkaan huutanut takasin kuten oletin vaan puhui hitaasti ja vakaasti pitäen katsekontaktia yllä:

"Tiedän tehneeni väärin sinua kohtaan silloin vuosia sitten, mutta se ei tarkoita sitä, että valehtelisin sinulle nyt. Jos olisin vain halunnut sinut alaisekseni, tiedät kyllä, että siihen en olisi tarvitsenut sinun myöntymystäsi. Voisin tehdä sinulle saman kuin kopioni Jillille miettimättä sen enempää, haluaisitko vai et", hänen silmänsä suorastaan hehkuivat hämärässä autossa hänen jatkaessaan puhettaan, "En olisi tullut hakemaan sinua näin harkitsemattomasti ja vaarallisesti, jos minun ei olisi ollut pakko. Oma salaisuuteni on hyvin epävakaalla pohjalla tällä hetkellä, ymmärrätkö?"

Katsoin hetken häntä hiljaa miettien, uskoakko vai ei. Laskin katseeni nopeasti välttäen hänen aina vain intensiivisemmäksi muuttuvaa katsettaa. Kun nostin katseeni taas ja katsoin häntä uudelleen, tiesin mitä halusin.

"Haluan luottaa sinuun vielä kerran." sanoin vaimeasti katsoen häntä suoraan silmiin, "Luulen, että tämä koituu vielä kohtalokseni, mutta... ei minulla taida olla muitakaan vaihtoehtojakaan?" hymyilin vaisusti yrittäen ajatella tätä edes jotenkin positiivisesti.

Hän ei sanonut siihen enää mitään vaan tarttui minusta lujasti kiinni ja alkoi purra kaulaani fritsua. Olin juuri aikeissa alkaa protestoida elettä, mutta hän sulki suuni kädellään hymyillen taas seksikkäästi.

"Vaihtoehtosi ovat tällä kertaa nämä: joko jatkat kyseenalaistamistani ja hoidat itse itsesi sen ajan kun pahoinpitelen kehoasi tai pidät suusi kiinni ja annat itsesi ja minun jatkaa siitä, mihin ennen kysymyksiäni jäimme."

"Taidan valita sen jälkimmäisen..." mumisin hänelle. Ehdein nähdä vain hänen pahanilkisen virneensä,kun jo sain palkkiokseni kuumat huulet kaluni ympärille ilman mitään muuta varoitusta.


	8. Chapter 8

Jouduin haukkomaan hieman happea niin järkytyksestä kuin siitä mielihyvän aallosta, joka virtasi kuohuten lävitseni. Painauduin vielä enemmän vasten sitä viileää metalliovea selkäni takana ja yritin jotenkin saada itseni pysymään aloillani, etten vain liikkuisi turhan innokkaasti hänen suutaan vasten. Hapuilin toisella kädelläni etupenkin sileästä nahkapinnasta jotain tukea ja toisella tartuin Weskerin edelleen täydellisesti taakse vedettyihin hiuksiin. Jälkimmäinen toimintani sai aikaan vaimean murahduksen ja napakan huitaisun käteeni saaden otteeni tehokkaasti irtoamaan. Vilkaisin kysyvästi alas katsoakseni hänen silmiinsä, ja pakko sanoa, että noilla silmillä viestin perille saaminen käy erittäin selvästi: hiuksiin ei kosketa eikä oma-aloitteisuutta sallita. Nielaisin hieman hermostuneesti, kun hän vielä painoi varmistukseksi oman kätensä lanteelleni, etten pääsisi hallitsemaan omaa liikehdintääni edes sen vertaa.

Vaikka ajatus hänen täydestä kontrollista kehostani oli aika pelottava, päätin suostua hänen ehtoihinsa vaihtamalla käteni paikan hänen olkapäälleen. Se vaikutti olevan vähemmän epämieluisa vaihtoehto hänelle, ja minun oli kyllä pakko myöntää, etten itsekkään olisi ollut kovin innoissani, jos päätäni olisi liikuteltu tuossa tilanteessa. Annoin siis mitään mukisematta anteeksi hänen pienen huomautuksensa ja annoin samalla hänelle myös täysin vallan siitä, miten ja miten kauan hän jatkaisi miellyttämistäni.

Hän houkutteli jalkojeni avautuvan enemmän pienillä pyörittelevillä sormien liikkeillä sisäreisilläni. Tein kuten raottaen jalkojani jo sen verran, että vain vasen jalkani oli penkillä ja oikea jalkani tukeutui lattialla etupenkkiä vasten. Tunsin itseni lievästi sanottuna hieman epämukavaksi, mutta Wesker vei hyvin nopeasti ajatukseni taas muualle omaperäisellä palkitesemistavallaan kuuliaisuudestani. En kyllä vieläkään haluaisi myöntää tätä, mutta hänen kielensä sai aikaan aivan uskomattomia väristyksiä varpaissani asti ja itselleni suunnattoman tarpeen tehdä jotain muuta kuin vain katsella häntä tai toimia kuten hän halusi minun tekevän.

Olisin halunnut repiä hänet pois päältäni ja vaihtaa roolimme.

Ajatusteni alkaessa harhailla fantasioissani, joissa saisin hallita kerrankin blondia ja kiusata vuorostaan häntä, päästin suustani tahattoman kuuluvan voihkaisun, joka sai meidät kummatkin pysäyttämään hetkeksi sijoilleen. Itse en voinut kuin hieman punehtua ääneni kuuluvuudesta, mutta hän taaskin nousi niiltä sijoiltaan virnuillen samalla kun pyyhkäisi huolimattomasti suunpieliään. Välillämme vallitsi syvä hiljaisuus, joka ei suinkaan ollut vaivaannuttava, pikemminkin haastava ja eräänlainen katseiden välinen sanaton tappelu siitä, mitä äsken sattui tapahtumaan.

Mulkoilin häntä varoittavasti vaatien häntä pitämään suunsa kiinni ja jatkamaan sitä, mitä ikinä sitten suunnittelikin. Hänen virneensä taaskin vain leveni ja hän kallisti päätään muka viattoman loukattuna 'ai minäkö huomauttaisin tuosta jotain?' tyyliin. Kurtistin vielä silloinkin kulmiani, kun hän jo oli noussut ylös ja kumartunut penkkien välistä etsimään jotain hansikaslokerosta.

Istuin siinä aloillani edelleen samassa asennossa ja katselin oman aikani hänen heilumistaan siinä perse minuun päin, ennen kuin tajusin mahdollisuuteni. Päätin sillä sekunnilla kokeilla entiseltä tyttöystävältäni opittua kikkaa, jossa vyö ja housut lähtevät parilla nykäisyllä ja jopa niin nopeasti, ettei uhri ehdi edes tajuta, mitä oikein tapahtui. Toivoin vain, että temppu tehoasi myös Weskerin kaltaisiin superihmisiin.

Hän vaikutti onneksi hyvin keskittyneeltä etsimiseensä, että aikani riitti varsin mainiosti hänen alasti saamisekseen ja tarpeeksi hyvän otteen vahvistamiseen hänen vyötäröltään. En aikaillut sekuntiakaan kun jo vedin hänet riuskalla otteella alleni takapenkille lukiten hänet parhaani mukaan sijoilleen. Hänellä oli ikävä kyllä vielä paita päällään, pukutakkinsa hän oli onneksi jo aiemmin illasta kuumuuden takia riisunut, mutta onneksi housut olivat lähteneet juuri niin kuin pitikin.

"Chriiis..." kuului varoittava ja pahantuulinen murina altani, joka sai minut kohdistamaan ajatukseni häneen ja hänen ulkomuotoonsa paremmin. Hän itseasiassa näytti aivan uskomattomalta siinä viininpunaisessa paidassaan ja ilman lasejaan: punaisen sävyt sointuivat toisiinsa kuin kuumimmat intohimon liekit ja tekivät hänestä sekä aristokraattisen että salamurhaajan näköisen. Tällä hetkellä hänen katseensa oli kylläkin täynnä tikareita, jotka yrittivät tunkeutua vähemmän intohimoisesti ihooni, mutta turhaan.

Virnistin hänelle nyt paljon itsevarmempana kuin aiemmin, "Onko tässä jotain vikana, Al? Eikö peli olekkaan enää niin hauska?" nuolaisin leikkisästi hänen kaulaansa solisluusta aivan leukaan asti. Tiesin hänen vihaavan kaikkea, mikä edes hitusenkaan yritti alistaa häntä, mutta se tieto ei minua sillä hetkellä paljoa estänyt.

Toivoin vain, että olisin aivan yhtä vahva kuin hänkin: tällä hetkellä saisin maksaa kalliisti, jos menisin liian pitkälle.

Vasta silloin huomasin hänen kädessään putellin liukastevoidetta, jota hän oli siis ennen hyökkäystäni etsinyt hansikaslokerosta. Vielä sillä hetkellä hän leikki mukana oikeastaan pelkästä uteliaisuudesta, no hänellähän olisi aina mahdollisuus pysäyttää minut, jos leikki ei enää miellytä, ja antoi siten minun ottaa putellin kädestään ja minulle mahdollisuuden toteuttaa omia pikku suunitelmiani. Olin hyvin varma siitä, etten saisi lupaa koskea hänen perseeseensä, puhumattakaan panemismielessä, joten tyydyin liukastamaan hänen erektiotaan. Hän vain makasi aloillaan tutkaillen jokaista liikettäni, eikä tuntunut kovin yllättyneeltä kun aloin asettua hänen lanteensa päälle. Hän ei kysynyt eikä todennut sillä hetkellä yhtään mitään.

Ennen kuin olin aikeissa laskeutua hänen päälleen, ymmärsin, mikä minua oli kaiverrellut päässäni viime minuuttien ajan.  
"Tuota... pitäisikö meidän..." takertelin hieman sanoissani tuntien itseni täydeksi hölmöksi unohtaessani kondomin.  
"Se ei ole välttämätön: itse olen immuuni mille tahansa taudille ja siten en kykene kantamaankaan mitään."  
Näpertelin pohdiskellessani samalla hänen paidan nappejaan yksi kerrallaan auki, "Miksi sitten aiemmin tänään sinulla oli mukana?"  
"Koska kondomissa itsestään on jo liukautta luova pinta. Pitääkö sinulle kaikki opettaa kädestä pitäen?" hän kurtisti kulmiaan selvästi jo tuskastuvana. Onhan se aika ymmärrettävää kun haahuilin perse paljaana hänen kalunsa päällä.  
"Hyvä on, hyvä on. Halusin vain tietää, miksi tällainen varomattomuus. Olihan se suihinottokin aika yllättävää..." voin myöntää, että nautein melkein vielä enemmän asian mainitsemisesta, kuin itse tapahtumasta. Melkein...

Sain nenäkkyydestäni rangaistukseksi tiukentuneen otteen lanteellani, joka pakotti aikailematta minut alas. Ähkäisin kivusta ja puristin sormeni tiukasti kiinni hänen melkein avatuun paitaansa. Purin huultani yrittäen tottua jyskyttävään kipuun sisälläni, jota en ollut melkein vuosikymmeneen tuntenut. Muistin sen tuntuvan aina näin pahalta aluksi, mutta onneksi se helpottaisi hetken kuluttua, kunhan vain saisin omasta mielestäni riippumattomat lihakset rentoutumaan. Se veisi sen tovin ja vaatisi monta tuskallista työntöä, mutta kunhan se olisi ohi, tiesin oloni muuttuvan taivaalliseksi.

Vedin syvään henkeä ja aloitin hitaat ja rauhalliset liikkeeni ylös ja alas. Tunsin Weskerin käsien pysyvän edelleen yhtä tiukkoina kuin ennenkin lantiollani. Se oli hänen tapansa hillitä itseään mutta nyt hänen ollessa enemmän kuin ihminen, oli käsien puristus jopa tuskallinen. Hän tuntui huomaavan tämän itsekkin aika nopeasti, mutta jotenkin uskoin saaneeni mustelmat podettaviksi kipeän perseen ohella aamuksi. No.. se oli aamun murhe sitten, nyt oli tämä hetki, joka jokaisella kerralla tuntui paremmalta ja "sopivammalta".

Heti kun aloin päästä vähemmän kivuliaaseen ja miellyttävämpään rytmiin, Wesker heitti minut pois päältään kieräyttäen minut samalla ympäri niin, että olin taas vasten vasemmanpuolista ovea. Tällä kertaa vain naamani oli viileää lasia vasten ja kyyristelin penkillä polvillani. Wesker ei aikaillut yhtään enempää kuin oli pakko antaakseen minulle sen, mitä olin koko päivän halunnut. Tai mitä olin vuosia kaivannut.

Jo pelkkä suihinotto oli saanut minut lähelle mielihyväni kynnystä, mutta kun ottaa huomioon kenen kanssa olin ja missä tilanteessa ja ajan edelliskerrastani, en mitenkään voinut kestää montakaan sulavaa, mutta hyvinkin lujaa vetoa, jotka löivät vasten herkkää sisälläni sijaitsevaa rauhasta. Ja vielä kun siihen plussaa Weskerin kovat otteet ja murahdukset takanani, nopea tulemiseni penkin nahkapäällykselle ei ollut mikään ihme.

Raskaat huokaukseni ja voihkaisuni olivat saaneet hengitykseni kanssa ferrarin ikkunan huurtumaan, vaikka oli kesä. Autossa todellakin oli kuuma, ja oloni tuntui vain kuumenevan laukeamiseni jälkeenkin, kun otin Weskeriltä suuhun. Hän tarttui täysin vapaasti hiuksiini, enkä sillä hetkellä edes aloittanut valittamista reiluudesta tai oikeudenmukaisuudesta. Jotenkin tiesin siinä imiessäni, että minulla olisi vielä paljon aikaa valittaa hänelle. Jossakin syvällä sisimmissäni tiesin, etten tulisi päästämään tai pääsemään hänestä irti, vaikka haluaisinkin.

Kun viimein hänkin tuli suuhuni ja pakotti nielaisemaan nesteensä, olimme kumpikin sen jälkeen kumpikin kohtuullisen tyytyväisiä illan loppuunsaattoon. Muistan huokaisseeni vain kerran syvään väsymyksestä ja mumisseeni jotain kuumuudesta, kun jo onnistuin nukahtamaan hänen suhteellisen lämmintä reittään vasten. Hänen ilmettään en nähnyt, enkä siitä kyllä silloin liioimmin välittänytkään.

Aamu alkaisi valjeta pian, joten oli aika levätä päivän stressi pois, ennen kuin matka taas jatkuisi


	9. Chapter 9

Aamulla herätessäni, päätäni kolotti jopa enemmän kuin kairattua persettäni. Päänsärylle en tiennyt yhtä hyvää syytä kuin perseelleni, mutta epäilin sen tulleen kuumassa autossa nukkumisesta kuuman miehen päällä. Olin siis nukkunut yöni vasten Weskeriä takapenkillä varmasti hyvin epämukavasti, tai ainakin Weskerille hyvin epämukavasti, minähän se olin saanut löhötä hänen pehmeän rintakehänsä päällä ja hän taaskin oli saanut etsiä aivan itsekseen mahdollisimman mukavan nukkumisasennon.

Hänen kätensä olivat vyötärölläni laiskasti ja hän nukkui edelleen: vasta näin läheltä huomasin univajeen pieninä juonteina hänen silmiensä alla. Hymyilin, mies oli joko menettänyt yöunensa takiani tai valvonut kiireestä pelastaa minut.

Kurottauduin ylemmäs hänen päällään suudellakseni häntä poskelle, mutta samalla hetkellä kun liikahdin, hänen silmänsä sinkoutuivat auki ja pyrähti istumaan saaden minut kaatumaan jalkotilaan.

Päästin jonkun epäselvän karjahduksen kolahtaessani ferrarin lattiaan ja voin vannoa, että Wesker nauroi minulle hieman ennen kuin sanoi: "Huomenta Christopher, nukuitko hyvinkin?"

Alkava päänsärkyni tuplaantui nopeasta tiputuksesta, "Kuumuutesi aiheutti minulle päänsäryn, joka vain paheni "reflekseistäsi". Toivottavasti sinulla on suunnitelmissa seuraavalle yölle joku muu nukkumispaikka..." mutisin ja nousin lattialta todeten samalla, että olin tainnut nukahtaa viime yönä varsin nopeasti kun en ollut edes vaatteita saanut päälleni.

"Tarkoitatko kuumuudella auton ja minun lämpötilaani vai ulkonäköäni?" hän kysyi selvästi nauttien härnäämisestäni, "Ja kyllä, tämäkin yö oli tarkoitus nukkua hotellissa tai majatalossa, mutta täysin omasta syystäsi nukuimme autossa."

"Hetkinen, et voi syyttää minua tuulettimen käytöstäsi! Ja miten muuten olisit saanut minut edes sisälle hotelliin kylpytakissa?"

"Ensinnäkin, se olit sinä joka nukahdit autoon lopetettuamme ja koska unenlahjasi olivat luonnostaan suuret tai päivän rasituksien takia turhankin kovat, en saanut sinua enää hereille. Usko pois, yritin. Ja toiseksi, kylpytakkinen mies hakemassa yöpaikkaa voi olla varsin arkinenkin näky henkilökunnalle: he sentään kokevat monenlaisia tilanteita asiakkaidensa kanssa, jotka yleensä ovat pariskuntia. Mutta älä huoli sen enempää siitä, käyn tänään hakemassa jotain siistimpää asustetta keskuksesta." hän puhui samalla kun laittoi ruttaantuneita vaatteita päälleen ja heitti ystävällisesti minulle tutun ja turvallisen kylpytakkini, jota omaksi ikäväkseni aloin jo suorastaan vihata, "Mikä on kokosi?" hän kysyi vielä sitoessaan kenkiä.

"Kenkien vai ihan muuten vain?"

"Vaatteissa yleensä on useampia kokoja kuin yksi, Chris. Aloita vaikka housuistasi... tällä hetkellä en voi kuin arvioida niiden olevan suuremmat kuin omani."

"Ha. Myönsit jopa että minulla on suurempi." naurahdin saaden pääni vain jyskyttämään pahemmin, "Auts.."

"Chris... tarkoitin suurempaa lihasmassaasi" hänen äänessään heijastui jo tympäännys.

"Ha. Olen voimakkaampi ruumiillisesti kuin sinä!" jatkoin naurettavaa ilkeilyäni hänelle: en oikeastaan tiennyt miksi tein niin, mutta sillä hetkellä se nauratti. Varmaan siksi, että tämä päänsärky ei sitten yhtään naurattanut ja syytin siitä edelleen häntä.

"Meidän on parempi hankkia sinulle päänsärkylääkettä: muutut tuplasti sietämättömämmäksi kun et ole hiljaa." hän sanoi ironisesti ja samalla noustessaan ylös autosta, hän vasta silloin huomasi/muisti läntin takapenkillä nahassa, "Ja toivottovasti siivoat tuon itse loppuun, se on nimittäin täysin sinun aikaansaannoksiasi."

"Tuo ei enää ollut hauskaa, mutta kyllä kapteeni." tein kunniaa ja juuri kun olin aikeissa sylkäistä hihaani ja alkaa jynssätä, hän pysäytti minut, "Ehkä kuitenkin on parempi, että siivoat tuon sitten huoltoasemalla."

"Etkö luotakkaan enää taitoihini?" kysyin uteliaana. Olihan sentään ollut vielä joskus yksi hänen parhaista miehistään.

"Luotan taitoihisi vain kun sinulla on ase kädessä ja kriittisissä tilanteissa, muulloin sitten.." hän jätti lauseen auki antaen minun keksiä loput. Hänen vihjailunsa lapsellisuudestani olivat kieltämättä ärsyttäviä, mutta tiesin sen välillä tulevan täysin aiheesta: joskus en vain osannut käyttäytyä vakavasti ja asianmukaisesti. Mutta ei kai seksin jälkeen autossa tarvitse olla niin hapan kuin hän? Hän ei tunnu hymyilevän millekään muulle kuin omalle sarkasmilleen ja toisen kivulle...

"Etkö aio sanoa mitään edellisyöstä? Oliko se noin huonoa, ettet edes hymyile minulle?" Tiesin kommenttini olevan kuin epävarman naisen suusta, joka tarvitsee pikapanonkin jälkeen tunnustusta taidoistaan, mutta minun oli saatava tietää.

"Pitäisikö minun sanoa jotain?" hän iski kysymyksen takaisin startatessaan autoa ja kaartaessaan auton takaisin moottoritien suuntaan.

"Tiedän, ei kovin käytännöllinen kysymys ja varsinkin turha tieto. Haluan vain tietää, siinä kaikki."

"Hyvä on sitten" hän sanoi antaen kohtuullisen rehellisen näköisen hymyn takapeilin kautta minulle, "Viimeilta oli varsin nautinnollinen ja kyllä, se oli hymyilyn arvoinen"

"Wesker, en ole nainen. Tuollainen ehkä menee läpi sen sukupuolen edustajille, mutta haluan oikeasti tietää, mitä päässäsi liikkuu." vedin huuleni viivaksi korostaakseni sanojani. Aloin kyllä itsekkin pitää tätä keskustelua aika typeränä, mutta päätin pysyä kannassani."

"Ei ole mitään lisättävää, Christopher. Ja voin sanoa, että päässäni liikkuu tällä hetkellä vain keino saada sinut turvalisesti pois täältä."

Siitä sain uuden tai vähemmän uuden kysymyksen päähäni, "Miksi halusitkaan minun pysyvän hengissä?"

"Eikö tätä ole jo käyty läpi? Koska en halunnut sinun kuolevan."

"Muistaakseni eilen vastasit vain kysymykseeni, että kuka minut haluaa tappaa, tai ainakin yritit vastata siihen. Et vielä kertonut syytä, miksi haluat minut mukaasi ja minun pysyvän hengissä." syvällä sisimmässäni toivoin kuulevani sen vastauksen, jota kaikki varmasti jotenkin toivovat. En kuitenkaan antanut sen nousta pintaan: olisi aivan liian noloa myöntää sellainen haave edes ilmeellä Weskerille. Hänen kaltaisellaan olisi varmasti jokin käyttännöllinen tarkoitus minulle, jokin hyvä koehenkilö ym. luulisin.

Hän ei hetkeen sanonut mitään ja melkein luulin jo, ettei hän edes aio vastata. Ennen kuin ehdein huomauttaa hän sanoi hiljaa, "Eikö se ole varsin näkyvää?"

"Ai mikä? En ymmärrä mitä tarkoitat..." kumarruin penkkien välistä nähdäkseni hänet peremmin. Minun kannattaisi alkaa harkita turvavyön käyttöä pikaisesti, totesin siinä vielä mielessäni.

Hän huokaisi hyvin syvään ottaen lasit pois silmiltään (hän oli laittanut ne taas päähänsä ennen kuin lähti ajamaan näköjään) ja katsoi minuun pikaisesti sanoen:

"Tarkoitan, että rakastan sinua tarpeeksi tullakseni luoksesi."


	10. Chapter 10

Tuijotin häntä kuin kummituksen nähnyt. En voinut uskoa hänen sanojaan edes vitsinä. Katselin häntä vieläkin kuin idiootti siinä penkkien välissä kun hän jo jatkoi ajamiseen keskittymistä kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunut. Istuin takaisin takapenkille sanomatta mitään: ajatukseni myllersivät kuin viimeistä päivää. Olisin halunnut vaatia häneltä lisää vastauksia ja täsmennystä, mutta mikään kokonainen lause ei noussut mieleeni. Ajatuksieni kilpa-ajo päässäni vain pahensi päänsärkyäni ja aloin todellakin kaivata sitä päänsärkylääkettä... päässä kolotti jo sen lailla kuin joku olisi vasaralla hakannut kalloa halki.

En huomannut Weskerin vilkuilua peilistä, mutta arvelin hänen tekevän sitä, kun hän tyytyi kysymään: "Oletko varma, ettei päänsärkysi ole migreeni?"

"Kai minä nyt sen tietäisin jos minulla olisi!" karjahdin hänelle taas vain pahentaen kolotusta. Yritin pidellä päätäni ja suljin silmäni haluamatta nähdä mitään valon tapaistakaan.

"Se siis on, vielä hetki menee ennen kuin pääsen apteekkiin." hän totesi tylsistyneen oloisena tai ehkä jopa helpottuneena siitä, etten nyt voinut enää vaatia hänen täsmennystään "rakkauteensa". En yhtään ihmettelisi, jos hän sanoi sen vain saadakseen minut hiljenemään. Tiedän kuulostavani hyvin vainoharhaiselta kun epäilen melkein hänen jokaista liikettään, mutta en yksinkertaisesti voi luottaa häneen niinkään, vaikka hän pelastikin minut (josta en voi olla varma vieläkään). Hän on kerran jo tuhonnut minut, en antaisi hänen tehdä sitä toista kertaa, jos se minusta riippuu.

Ja huomasin juuri, että kaunakin pahentaa särkyä, mutta se saattaa olla kyllä tämä ajattelukin.

Meni vielä monta tuskallista sekuntia ennen kuin ferrari kaahasi apteekin eteen. Weskerillä ei näyttänyt olevan mikään kiire käydä ostamassa minulle helpotusta tai sitten aloin jo nähdä kaiken hidastettuna. Se varmaan kuuluu tähän migreeniin,vai? Olen usein kuullut naisten valittavan migreenistä, mutten ikinä ole tullut ajatelleeksi, mikä se on. Claire varsinkin sanoi useasti migreenin olevan hyvin kivulias ja siksi hän ei ole voinut lähteä jonnekin kahville, kun olen joskus kysynyt (ennen Weskerin petosta).

Mieleni teki kiroilla pääni olemattomaksi, kun kipu tuntui vain yltyvän. Olen kokenut monenlaisia kipuja elämäni aikana, joitakin tappavia ja taas joitakin vähemmän tappavia, mutta minun oli pakko myöntää, että tällaista kipua en ollut ikinä ennen tuntenut: aivan kuin jokin olisi porannut aivoihini reikää usealta puolelta yhtäaikaa ja samalla kutistanut sitä kahden seinämän välissä. Uusi asia, miksi naisen elämä ei kadehdittanut sitten lainkaan, Clairella oli näitä hänen mukaansa joka kuukausi! Kuulostaa helvetilliseltä...

Wesker palasi mukanaan useampiakin lääkkeitä kuin päänsärkylääkettä Kuulin hänen istuutuvan viereeni, mutten ymmärtänyt hänen sanojaan: ne kuulostivat vain pelkältä muminalta vaikka kuinka pinnistin. Hän tökkäsi käteeni useamman kuin yhden pillerin, jotka vedin enemmän kuin mieluusti kurkkuuni ja sitten otin vielä vesihörpyn hänen ojentamastaan vesipullosta, jonka hän oli varmaan saanut apteekista.

Vesi helpotti hieman oloani, mutta lääkkeiden tehoamiseen kestäisi vielä aikaa. Wesker näytti huomaavan kuntoni hetkellisen paranemisen ja kuulin hänen toteavan jotain lähdön tapaista. Tartuin hänen käteensä ja kirosin ettei varmana lähdettäisi ajamaan, oksentaisin takuuvarmasti penkille.

"Menen ostamaan sinulle jotain päälle pantavaa. Koeta olla mahdollisimman huomaamaton, jos se suinkin on mahdollista." hän sanoi ennen kuin jätti minut sinne. Huomaamaton hyvinkin: upea kiiltävä ferrari, jossa makaa puolitajuton ja alaston mies takapenkillä. Huomaamaton hyvinkin...

"En ole varma koostasi, mutta kokeile näitä." hätkähdin hänen äänensä kovuudesta, kun hän palasi takaisin. En tiedä sitten lainkaan, kauanko hän oli poissa, mutta minusta se oli tuntunut ikuisuudelta oman pääni jyskytyksen vain jatkuessa.

"Uhm.. kauanko.. milloin tämän pitäisi loppua?" mongersin tekemättä mitään elettä ottaa hänen tuomansa vaatteet. Sivusilmällä vilkaistuna niitä oli useampi kuin yksi kassillinen.

"Riippuu hyvinkin paljon sinusta itsestäsi: joillakin se kestää tunnin, toisilla jopa useamman päivän. Itse toivon jo sinunkin kannaltasi, että se kestäisi vain tunnin. Meidän on jatkettava matkaa."

"Minne edes olemme menossa! Ja puhu hiljempaa... saattuu päähän..." huusin hänelle aiheuttaen taas lisää kolotusta itselleni. Tiesin tulevani aina sairaana tai kipeänä aggressiivisemmaksi, mutta tämä turhautuneisuus tietämättömyydestäni teki kaiken vain pahemmaksi. En tiedä minne olimme menossa enkä edes voinut olla varma vieläkään Weskerin rehellisyydestä. Milloinkahan BSAA tai Jill edes lähtisi etsimään minua...

Taisin menettää tajuni jossain vaiheessa, kun tunsin herääväni taas ferrarin hurinaan. Oloni oli hieman parempi kuin aiemmin, muttei mitenkään kehuttava: päätäni särki edelleen ja joka puoleltani kuumotti. Nostin käteni otsalleni ja totesin sen olevan kuin tulessa, siltä minusta tuntuikin: aivan kuin olisin palanut kokolla.

"Chris, voitko yhtään paremmin?" hänen äänensä oli jopa hieman selkeämpi kuin aiemmin ja erotin siitä jopa hienoista huolta.

"Juu.. parempi.. luulisin." huohotin suorastaan sanat ulos suustani edelleen pidellen tulikuumaa otsaani. Hän kääntyi katsomaan minua pikaisesti kulmat kurtussa.

"Et näytä kovin hyvältä. Ehkä olisi parempi, jos jäämme yöpymään jo nyt?"

"Ei...ei! Voin jo paljon paremmin... usko pois."

En halunnut olla vaivaksi enempää kuin olin jo ollut tälle päivälle: hän oli yöstä asti saanut pitää minusta huolta kuin pikkulapsesta. Lupasin hiljaa mielessäni lopettavani kaikki pienetkin lapsellisuudet, jos tästä selviäisin vain korvaukseksi hänelle.

Vakuutteluni ei mennyt nimeksikään läpi ja hän käski navigaattorin viemään lähimpään hotelliin. En ollut ikinä kuullut navigaattoreista, jotka ottavat puheviestin käskynä, mutta tulipahan nyt sekin todettua mahdolliseksi. Weskerille ei kai mikään ole mahdotonta... pitäisihän minun se jo tietää...

Seuraavan kerran heräsin hotelli huoneessa pelkkä lakana päälläni. Weskeriä ei näkynyt, mutta hänen vaatteensa lojuivat sängyn viereisellä tuolilla, luulen hänen istuneen siinä vielä hetki sitten, koska minulla oli kaukainen muistikuva siitä, että hän olisi silittänyt hiuksiani. Kaikki oli niin outoa..

Nousin hitaasti ylös pumpulinpehmeästä sängystä ja vaelsin läpi upeasti koristeltujen huoneiden vessaa kohti: minun olisi aivan pakko saada pestä kasvoni tästä nihkeästä hiestä. Vessassa suhisi vesi ja kaikkialla oli vesihöyryä, mutten sillä hetkellä vain rekisteröinyt sitä mitenkään mielessäni: olin vain täysin keskittynyt tarpeeseen saada naamani puhtaaksi.

Huuhtelin kasvoni viileällä vedellä ja huokaisin helpotuksesta: oloni oli jo paljon parempi. Peilissä jokin häiritsi minua, aivan kuin kahdella sellaisella punapistelampulla olisi osoiteltu pelin lasiin, koska höyrypinnan alla kiilsi pari punaisia pisteitä. Nykäisin naulakosta käsipyyhkeen ja aloin sillä pyyhkiä höyryä pois, näin aivan varmasti näkyjä. Migreeniaaltoja tai jotain sellaisia.

Sydämeni taisi jättää useamman kuin yhden lyönnin välistä: ne kaksi punaista pistettä tapittivat minua pelistä takaisin ja en voinut olla toteamatta niiden kuuluvan minulle. Takaani kuului pienoinen kolahdus ja kierähdin salamana ympäri vain todetakseni sen olevan Wesker höyryävän kuumassa suihkussa hiukset silmillä ja selkä minuun päin.

Kuumotukseni palasi ja tiesin silmieni roihuavan yhtä kuumana kuin kehoni, kun nousin hiirenhiljaa hänen taakseen kuumaan suihkuun. Eikä hän huomannut minua.


	11. Chapter 11

"Chris, sinun pitäisi olla lepäämässä." hän totesi painottaen sanojaan kuin käskien minut takaisin petiin. Hänen kulmansa olivat jyrkästi kurtussa aiheuttaen hienoisen rypyn hänen muuten niin virheettömälle otsalleen ja hänen koko olemuksensa huokui vaivautuneisuutta. Onhan se varsin ymmärrettävääkin, kun tulee yllätyteksi suihkussa ja vielä tietää jonkin yllättäjässä olevan pois kohdiltaan.

"Chris, kuunteletko? Et voi olla vielä kunnossa, joten älä edes harkitse sitä, mitä luulen sinun haluavan." hän sanoi vielä jämäkästi ja osoitti näin, ettei minulla olisi mitään muuta mahdollisuutta kuin lähteä takaisin sänkyyn. Hän käänsi suihkun päälle saadakseen nyt jo valuvan shampoon pois kasvoiltaan voidakseen avata edes silmänsä. Hän ei vaikuttanut huolestuneelta, mutta selvästi varautuneelta ja epäileväiseltä suhteeni.

Kaikki meni silmissäni kuin hidastettuna siinä seisoessani liikkumattomana hänen edessään. Kuulin jokaisen pisaran joka tipahti iholleni suihkun alkaessa tihkuttaa meidän kummankin päällemme ja vasten suihkukaapin mitään en sanonut, mitenkään en liikahtanut, sisälläni kuohui ja sykki jopa niin että käteni hieman tärisivät. Ajatukseni harhailivat ja välillä taas olivat niin selvinä, että jopa tajusin, mitä olin tekemässä ja mitä minussa oli vikana. Aina kun jotain ajattelin, olin taas kadoksissa.

_Älä ajattele._

Tunsin, näin, koin kaikki niin ihmeellisesti: kaikki aistini toimivat niin tarkasti ja jopa Wesker näytti aivan erilaiselta, vaikka hän oli varmasti juuri samannäköinen kuin tänä aamuna. Silmäni erottivat vasta nyt sen, että hän ei ollut ihminen tai hänessä ei ollut mitään inhimillistä. Hänen ihonsa oli täydellisen tasasävyinen eikä hänellä ollut lainkaan ajan jättämiä jälkiä, vaikka hän oli minua yli vuosikymmenen vanhempi. Tunsin hänessä myös huokuvan jotain epäinhimillistä, jonka vasta nyt tunsin, kun en enää itsekkään ollut ihminen. Hän oli täydellinen.

_Hän veti minua puoleensa kuin valo koiperhosta._

Suihkuun astumisestani ei varmasti ollut minuuttiakaan, mutta jokainen sekuntti vain repi minua sisältä päin ja vaikeutti hengitystäni kun yritin hallita kehoani. Kehoni ei totellut, ei ymmärtänyt mieltäni. Purin huultani ja yritin saada itseni peräytymään, se mitä koko olemukseni ja suurin osa tajunnastani huusi ei todellakaan olisi hyvä idea. Tasoitin hengitystäni hitaasti ja kun juuri tunsin saavani jotain hallintaa sekavasta uudesta minästäni, olinkin jo hyökännyt Weskerin päälle ja pamauttanut hänet selkä edellä seinään. En tajunnut sitten lainkaan, mitä tein, mutta muuta en voinut tehdä.

_En halunnut tehdä mitään muuta._

Weskerin silmät olivat revähtäneet auki heti paikalla kun olin saanut hänestä otteen. Kuulin hänen sydämensä lyönnit, aivan kuin oletin hänen kuulevan minun, ja tiesin hänen olevan hämmentynyt ja ehkä jopa järkyttynyt. Hän oli varmasti huuhdellessaan itseään käynyt läpi kaikki mahdolliset sairaudet, mitkä minua voisivat vaivata, muttei selvästikään ollut kuunnellut aistejaan yhtä varmasti kuin minä. Hän ei ollut tajunnut aistiensa varoittavan vaarasta.

Painoin huuleni niin rajusti vasten hänen, että hampaamme kalskahtivat. Lukitin hänet seinään yllättävän helposti, kun minulla oli yllätyksen tuoma etu ja uskomattomat uudet voimani. Olin täysin pois kontrollista ja oloni oli mahtava: mikään ei estänyt minua sisälläni vaan kannusti vain iskemään kovemmin ja laittamaan hänet tuntemaan kipua. Jossain syvällä kaukana mieleni pohjalla, tiesin halunneeni olla yhtä voimakas kuin hän jo hyvin pitkään ja laittaa hänet maistamaan omaa lääkettään.

_Halusin olla kuin hän._

Vanha katkera ja menneisyyteen lukittunut Chris Redfield oli tällä hetkellä hyvin kaukana ja nyt oli vain ne syvällä sisimmässä kuohuneet tunteet päällä -himo, kaipuu, kostonhalu, viha- jotka vallitsivat mieltäni ja ohjasivat jokaista liikettäni välittämättä Weskerin kapinoinnista.

"Al, ihan rauhassa vain..." kuiskasin hänen korvaansa painaen häntä vain lujemmin kiinni seinään omalla painollani. Hän ei todellakaan ollut tyytyväinen ja yritti repiä itseään vapaaksi luita murtavasta otteestani. Hän mulkoili minua tyhjiin silmiini vähintään murhaavasti ja sihahti vihaisesti ja kivuaan kuuloisena painottaen jokaista tavua myrkyllisesti:

"Päästä irti, Chris. Varoitan, en halua vahingoittaa sinua."

"Olisit vain huolissasi itsestäsi." En tiedä mistä sanat tulivat, mutta tiesin niiden kuuluvan minulle. Se olin minä, joka puhui, ei pelkkä virus joka ottaa hallinnan aivotoiminnasta ja jokaisesta raajasta. Se olin minä, ei kukaan muu, vaikka kuinka halusin itselleni niin väittää. Synkempi puoleni oli aina halunnut saada Weskerin näin: avuttomaksi, täysin minun armoilleni, heikommaksi.

_Osamme olivat vaihtuneet. Olin häntä parempi._

Päästin irti sillä sekunnilla. Ei. Ei tämä ollut sitä minä halusin! En halunnut olla kuin hän: julma, itsekäs paskiainen, joka käytti heikompia häpeämättä hyväkseen! Minä...!

Peräännyin toiselle puolelle melkein kaatuen yhteen shampoo-pakettiin, joka oli tipahtanut lattialle rysähdyksessä. Sydämeni tahti vain kiihtyi kiihtymistään ja tunsin tukehtuvani. Pitelin päätäni ja kurkkuani, jotka jyskyttivät sietämättömästi kuin pakottaen minut noudattamaan eläimellistä vaistoani ja piileviä tunteitani, jotka olivat hetken saaneet elää omaa elämäänsä.

_Mikset kosta kun kerran voit? Mikset anna hänen kärsiä niin kuin hän teki silloin kun sinut merkitsi omakseen? Mikset kosta sitä kipua, jonka hän sillä sai aikaan? Mikset kosta sitä mitä hän teki sinulle..._

Koska olen Chris Redfield. En ole hän.

Tunsin hänen kätensä ympärilläni kun hän kantoi minut takaisin sänkyyn vaivautumatta kuivaamaan minua tai itseään ennen sitä. Silmäni olivat auki,mutten nähnyt mitään enää. Liekkejä hipovat silmäni eivät nähneet mitään, mutta kehoni oli edelleen kuin kuumassa pesässä. Kaikkialle sattui, enkä tiennyt lainkaan, minne eniten.

Vaivuin tajuttomuuteen hyvin pian, en edes ehtinyt tuntea laskeutumistani sänkyyn. Ajatukseni olivat harhailleet, ja niistä vain yksi ajatuksista jäi kuitenkin kuin soimaan päähäni.

_Taisin vieläkin rakastaa häntä, vaikka hän oli sen tunteen pakottamalla ensin hankkinut._


	12. Chapter 12

Kävelin. Kävelin hitaasti kohti ovea, jonka toisella puolella hänen kuuluisi olla. Jill oli vierelläni aivan yhtä lailla aseistautuneena kuin minäkin. Tätä hetkeä olimme odottaneet jo hyvin pitkään.

Olisi viimein aika.

Pamautimme ovet auki, kun ryntäsimme sisään. Siellä hän oli, selkä meihin päin ja kasvot kohti ikkunoissa välkkyviä salamoita. Oswell E. Spencer makasi elottomana pyörätuolin vieressä ja tiesin heti, ettei häntä voitaisi enää pelastaa.

Emme aikailleet hetkeäkään ja ammuin häntä kohti ensimmäiset laukaukseni. Tiesimme kumpikin aikailemisen olevan kohtalokasta. Hän ei tuntisi sääliä. Hän tappaisi meidät aivan yhtä varmasti ja helposti kuin Specerinkin, jos emme olisi valppaana.

Hän ei ollut enää kapteenimme.

Hän ei ollut enää ihminen.

"Wesker!" olin huutanut hänen nimensä ääneen kuin pahimman kiroukseni samalla kun olin painanut liipaisinta. Hän oli huomannut meidät ennen huutoanikin, mutta vasta ammuttuani, hän lähti liikkeelle yli-ihmimillisellä nopeudella.

Hän lähestyi nopeasti väistäen jokaisen ampumamme luodin.

Pian hän olikin kasvojeni edessä ja näin selvästi hänen pahaa enteilevän virneensä.

Sitten kaikki olikin pimeää.

Kaikki pyöri, kaikki kieppui ja lopulta tiivistyi kasaksi mielessäni. Jill katosi. Wesker katosi.

*Tämä oli muisto*

Kaikkialle minussa sattui. Oli hankala hengittää, aivan kun jokainen kylkiluuni olisi murtunut ja painunut vasten keuhkojani. Kipuni oli sietämätön. Tiesin huutavani. Huusin kivusta. Huusin apua. Kaikkialla oli pimeää. Kukaan ei kuullut. Olin varma, että tämä olisi loppuni.

*En voi kuolla näin!*

Yhtäkkiä en ollutkaan enää pimeässä En ollut enää Spencerin kartanossa.

Katsoin ympärilleni hitaasti samalla tunnustellen itseäni, mutta en löytänyt mitään vauriota itsessäni enää. En edes tiennyt, mistä minuun oli hetki sitten sattunut tai satuttanut.

Totesin paikkan olevan kuin toisen maailmansodan taistelukentällä. Ketään ei kuulunut tai näkynyt. Kaikkialla näkyi vain raunioita ja ilmassa leijaili maahan jalkojeni juureen hitaasti pölyä.

Pian kuulin selkäni takaa lähestyviä askelia. Ne tulivat kaukaa, mutta nopeasti. Aivan liian nopeasti olevaksi ihmisen askelia.

Kierähdin ympäri ja yritin löytää aseen, mutta mitään sellaista minulla ei ollut. Askeleet lähestyivät ja tiesin niiden olevan pian luonani. Aseettomana päädyin perääntymään yhden raunion suojiin tarkkailemaan lehestyjiä ennen kuin he näkisivät minut.

Nämä olennot eivät olleet ihmisiä, kuten olin ajatellutkin. Heitä oli alle kaksikymmentä ja jokaisella oli hohtavan punaiset silmät, mutta muuten he kaikki näyttivät täysin inhimillisiltä.

*Aivan kuin majinit*

Yksi huomasi minut ja osoitti minua sormellaan. Kaikki käänsivät katseensa olinpaikkaani ja juuri kun olin aikeissa lähteä juoksemaan pakoon, näin lattialle särkyneestä peilistä kuvajaiseni palasina.

Silmäni olivat kuin petoeläimellä ja hiukseni olivat vaaleat. Ihoni oli virheetön ja olemukseni nuorekas.

Askeleet lähetyivät rivaksti ja olennot huusivat iloisesti minulle: "Herra Redfield! Odottakaa! Teitä on etsitty! Herramme on ollut hyvin huolissaan teistä..."

Tuijotin särkynyttä peilikuvaani järkyttyneeni. Punaiset silmät. Vaaleat hiukset. Virheetön.

*Aivan kuin Wesker*

Ja taas kaikki oli pimeää.


	13. Chapter 13

Heräsin viimein omaan huutooni ponkaisten ylös tyynystä silmät apposen auki raivokkaasti sisään ja taas ulos saadakseni villin sydämeni rauhoittumaan siinä missä itseänikin. Puristin kuin vimmattuna lakanoita päälläni hakien jotain tukea tai vain tartuttavaaa helpotukseni ja tyynnyttääkseni itseäni. Tärisin kauttaaltani, mutten ollut lainkaan varma, oliko se kylmästä, kuumasta vai sulasta järkytyksestä.

***Mitä tapahtui? Oliko se vain painajaista...?***

Meni hyvinkin pitkä tovi, ennen kuin aloin käsittää, mitä oli tapahtunut. Katselin ympärilleni huoneessa ja sain todeta olevani edelleen siinä samassa hotellihuoneessa, josta olin viime kerrallakin herännyt. Kuitenkin kaikki näytti jotenkin erilaiselta, jotenkin valoisammalta.

Siitä muistinkin heti Weskerin ja hänen aurinkolasinsa. Missä hän on? Mietein samalla kun yritin nousta hitaasti ylös sängystä, muistin edelleen painajaisessani tunteman kivun enkä todellakaan halunnut ottaa sitä riskiä, että se ei ollutkaan vain unta.

Weskeristä tai kivusta ei ollut enää tietoakaan: Weskeriä ei näkynyt eikä liikkuminen tuntunut missään. Aloin jo huolestua, koska en ollut enää yhtään varma edes siitä, oliko viimepäivien tapahtumatkin olleet vain pelkkää painajaista. Siltä se ainakin tuntui, koska Weskeristä ei näkynyt jälkeäkään,ei edes mitään häneen viittaavaa ollut koko huoneistossa.

Vasta mennessäni vessaan, huomasin ovea avatessani käsissäni veriset siteet, aivan kuin kämmeneni olisivat repeytyneet auki. Tämä jysäytti päähäni sillä sekunnilla kivuliaan muiston: aina kun en ollut nähnyt jotain sekavaa painajasta, olin aina jossain pimeässä tuskissani tehden kuolemaa.

Sydämeni alkoi taas jyskyttää sietämättömästi. Tiesin sen johtuvan pelosta: pelkäsin jo nyt sitä, mikä saattaisi odottaa minua kun katsoisin peiliin. Se voisi olla ihan mitä vain. En edes yllättyisi, jos selässäni olisikin jotain limaisia lonkeroita, jotka liikkuisivat tahdostani kuin Tohtori Mustekalalla. Käteni tärisi taas, mutta halusin tietää totuuden. Minun olisi saatava tietää, minkä näköinen nyt olisin. Voisin olla aivan yhtä hyvin ihminen edelleen, joka vain sattui heräämään yksin hotellihuoneessa nähden sitä ennen aivan karmivia painajaisia. Aivan yhtähyvin. Ja Weskerkin olisi ollut vain pelkkä paha muisto vain.

Käänsin kahvaa ja astuin sisään. Käännyin juuri sille samalle peilille, josta olin viimeksi todennut nähneeni punaiset silmäni. Kumarruin pitäen vielä silmäni pois peilistä käsienpesualtaan päälle nojaten reunoihin hieman. Sydämeni jyrkytti jännityksestä.

Vedin vielä kerran syvään henkeä ja nostin katseeni.

Ei mitään lonkeroita.

Ei mitään mutaatioita.

Ei edes punaisia silmiä.

Vain vaaleita suortuvia ennen ruskeiden hiuksieni tilalla.

"Mitä! ...Blondi! Mitä helvettiä!" karjahdin järkytyksen sekaisen hämmästykseni ulos pelikuvalleni, jota ei melkein edes voinut edes tunnistaa minuksi. Tartuin toisella kädelläni kiinni hiuksiini ja yritin peilata niitä lähempää, jotta näkisin paremmin, onko tämä uusi väritys vain jotain sairasta pilaa.

Blondius ei todellakaan ollut minun juttuni.

"Ei voi olla totta..." mutisin raivoissani ja aloin myös tutkia silmiäni raottaen toisella kädelläni vasenta silmääni apposen auki. Silmäni olivat edelleen normaalit tumman siniset, mutta siinä katsoessani, en voinut olla miettimättä, kuinka hullulta tämäkin asento jonkin mielestä näyttäisi. Aikuinen mies repimässä hiuksiaan ja tutkimassa silmiään melkein vessan peilissä kiinni... tosi fiksua. Blondius näköjään alkaa juurtua jo aivoihin asti.

Tietenkin, juuri sillä hetkellä huoneiston ulko-ovi avattiin ovikortilla ja joku astui sisään. Tietysti oletin sen olevan Wesker: Kukas muukaan tekisi näin oivallisia ajoituksia? Olin jo päästänyt irti teoriastani, että Wesker olisi ollut vain unta. Se muistot olivat aivan liian todellisia ollakseen pelkkää unta.

"Wesker! Sinä jumalauta olet nyt tehnyt viimeisen temppusi! Mitä vittua nämä blondit hiukset tarkoittavat? Selityksen on parempi olla helvetin hyvä..." ryntäsin vihaisena eteiseen ulos vessasta aikoen pistää Weskerin tilille tästä juonesta, mutta näin onnistuinkin järkyttämään hotellin tunnollisen lähes eläkeikäisen huonesiivoojan, joka oli selvästi tullut vain siivoamaan huoneen, eikä kohtaamaan vihaista alasti raivoavaa asiakasta

Nainen sai varmasti elämänsä ikimuistoisimman kokemuksen.


	14. Chapter 14

"Äh... mitä, mutta minä... tuota... luulin että sinä..." änkytin naama punaisena kuin kärpässienellä ja siivojakin tuijotti vain minua suu apposen auki selvästi kykenemättömänä sanoa itsekkään mitään kovin ammattimaista tai liikahtamaan mihinkään suuntaan. Parin hämmennyksen sekaisen sekunnin päästä nainen kuitenkin otti ensimmäiset askeleet takaisin ulos ja alkoi sopertaa jotain että on hyvin pahoillaan, että häiritsi. En oikein voinut sanoa siihen mitään tai todeta ettei hän ollut yhtään häirinnyt enkä liioin kehdannut avata avuksi edes ovea.

On se ihme, miten paljon tällaiset tilanteet voivat hävettää...

Heti kun siivooja oli turvallisesti päässyt minua pakoon ja jättänyt minut taas yksin huoneistoon, sain taas aikaa alkaa pohtia, miksi vitussa minun hiukseni olivat blondit. Ja miksi olin ensinnäkin alasti.

"Missäköhän Wesker on..." mietein ääneen samalla kun puin päälleni tavallisen valkoisen paidan ja tummat farkut, jotka löysin niistä pusseista, mitkä Wesker oli silloin ostanut. Siihen asti siis muistini oli vielä minun puolellani, ja pussit vain todistivat sen, että olin todellakin lähtenyt/tippunut Weskerin selässä pois asunnostani ja viettänyt viimepäivät hänen kanssaan. Kuitenkaan en vielä ollut varma, missä todellisuuden ja niiden sekavien unien raja piili. Tällä hetkellä kaikki tuntui yhtä sekopäiseltä: niin todellisuus kuin painajaiseni.

Mieleeni alkoi hitaasti kaivertaa epäilys, että olin ollut täällä useamman kuin yhden yön. Siivoojat eivät tule siivoamaan huoneita, joissa on asiakkaita. Siivoojat tulevat siistimään huoneen seuraavia asiakkaita varten.

Kauanko olinkaan ollut tajuton?

Olohuoneen pöydällä oli ohjelmaluettelo, mutta se ei todellakaan auttanut tällä kertaa eikä liioin seinän kalenterikaan. Minulla ei ollut mitään tietoa siitä, kuinka monta päivää olin ohittanut elämästäni!

"Olisi pitänyt kysyä siltä siivoojalta... ja missä ihmeessä Weskerkin on kun kerrankin häntä tarvitsisin! Miten tähänkin olen joutunut..." pähkäilin jo hyvinkin epätoivoisena. Ei auttaisi kuin soittaa aikatiedusteluun, josta ulkomaanmatkaajat käyttävät saadakseen tietää tarkat ajat palatessaan tai lähtiessään.

Nostin luurin ja aloin etsiskellä oikeaa numeroa puhelinluettelosta. Kun kaikki ne nimet vilahtelivat silmissäni ralatessani lehtiä, en voinut olla miettimättä, miten muilla menee. Miten Claire, Jill, Josh, Barry, Rebecca... miten he viettivät nyt päiväänsä? Miten tavallinen ihminen viettää nyt aamuansa? Tuskin kukaan noista Carl Greywoodeista tai Emily Watsoneista miettii, missä pahin vihollisensa on tai miksi ei muista mitään kunnolla.

Löysin tiesutelunumeron, mutta olisin halunnut soittaa Clairelle.

Hetken se tuntui jo aivan loistavalta idealta: soitan hänelle ja selitän kaiken minkä voin, pyytäsin häntä lähetämään taksin (itselläni ei ole rahaa) ja sitten voisin vain taas jatkaa elämääni kuin ennenkin. Ja värjätä nämä järkyttäväy hiukset.

Aloitin sivujen selaamisen uudelleen ja löysin Clairen numeron. Muistin käskeneeni häntä laittamaan sen varmuuden vuoksi puhelinluetteloon, jotta jos joskus kävisi niin, etten olisikaan kännykkäni varassa, voisin löytää hänenkin numeronsa jostain.

Kerrankin hieman ylisuojelevasta otteesta siskoani kohtaan oli jotain hyötyä.

Valitsin numeron ja se ehtikin soida vain pari kertaa kun Claire jo vastasi.

"Jillkö se siinä? Tiesin, että löydät vielä jotain tietoja Chrisistä!

Sydämeni löi jännittyneeni lujaa rinnassani. Claire oli kunnossa. Jill oli jo etsimässä minua. Kohta olisin taas ystävieni luona. Kohta kaikki olisi taas selkeää.

"Claire, se olen minä..."

"CHRIS! Olen ollut niin huolissani! Missä olet? Mitä tapahtui... asuntosi oli räjähtänyt kun palasin! Jotkut sanoivat sinun hypänneen parvekkeelta toisen miehen kanssa.. siis hypännneen! Meillä on epäilymme siitä, kuka olisi saattanut tulla hakemaan sinua... mutta älä vain sano..." hänen hämmästyksensä ja muiden tunteiden ohella vaihtelivat sekunneissa, mutta huoli minusta oli läsnä jokaisessa sanassa. Pystyin kuvittelemaan hänen kasvonsa ja eleensä hänen puhuessaan ja tunsin hymyn nousevan huulilleni.

"Claire, olen ihan kunnossa... luulisin. En vain muista oikein.. tuota.. mikä päivä on. Kauanko olen ollut kadoksissa siis oikeastaan?"

"...noin kaksi viikkoa, Chris. Olet ollut teillä tietymättömillä 16 päivää."

"16 päivää! Olen siis ollut tajuttomana melkein kaksi viikkoa..."

"Tajuttomana? Chris, mitä on tapahtunut? Oliko se mies joku vieras vai... hän?"

"On tapahtunut enemmän kuin voit kuvitellakaan. En tiedä, missä edes nyt olen, mikä päivä on, miksi hiukseni ovat blondit ja mikä on todellista. En ole edes varma, olenko nytkään oikeasti hereillä... ja se mies on ihan se vanha tuttu."

"Blondit hiukset? Mutta... mutta... muistatko Jillin? Pakkohan sinun on muistaa, mutta siis tarkoitan sitä, mitä tapahtui kun hän katosi ja Wesker oli tekijänä. Voitko varmasti hyvin? Ettei ole mitään rinnassasi tai..?"

Keskeytin hänet nopeasti. Hänellä oli selvästi ollut aivan liian paljon aikaa miettiä kohtaloani.

"Olen ollut kaksi viikkoa tajuton, mutta olen koko sen ajan ollut täällä hotellihuoneessa. Muistan nukahtaneeni että heränneeni aivan samasta sängystä. Ei hän ole voinut tehdä mitään sellaista niin lyhyessä ajassa ja ajattelen varsin selkeästi. ...En edes tunne itseäni voimakkaammaksi tai ketterämmäksi. Olen vain minä... ja blondit hiukseni. Ei minulla ole hätää."

Viimeinen lause tuli aivan luontaisesti ja kuulinkin hänen huokaisevan.

"Hyvä on sitten. Varmastikaan Wesker ei voi olla siellä kun kerran voit puhuakin? Näkyykö mistään missä hotellissa olet? Tiedät kyllä, että tämä on selvitettävä ja sinun on päästävä hänen luotaan... hän... ei ole enää pomosi tai ihminen. Meidän on pakko saada tietää, mitä hän on sinulle tehnyt ja mitä hän nyt suunnittelee maailmantuhoksi. Kun nyt hän ei vieläkään kuollut..."

Vaikka Claire ei itse ole koskaan taistellut varsinaisesti henkensä edestä Weskeriä vastaan -ne ainoat kerrat Wesker oli vain leikittelemässä hänellä saadakseen minut tuskastumaan- mutta hän tiesi, mitä Wesker oli ja mitä hän haluasi. Muttei kuitenkaan lainkaan niin hyvin kuin minä. Hänellä ei minun tietojeni mukaan ollut mitään aavistusta siitä, mitä kaikkea muuta olin hänen kanssaan tehnyt kuin tapellut hengestä.

Luojan kiitos taas siitä...

"Anna kun etsin, hetkinen..." jätin puhelimen pöydälle ja aloin tutkia uudelleen laatikoita. Muistin nähneeni jossain jonkinlaisia esitteitä ja ei mennyt kuin hetki kun löysin hotellin esitteen ja tiedot.

"Claimwood Street 132 Washington D.C, Golden Pearl Hotel" sanelin puhelimeen hieman haparoivalla äänellä. En mitenkään voinut olla Washington D.C:ssä! Se osavaltio oli aivan toisella puolella maata!

"Chris, tuota.. oletko varma että tämä on tämän hotellin esite? Ettei vain jonkin muun?"

"Olen... olen täysin varma. Olen nähnyt tämän hotellin logon muissakin tavaroissa... ja olen varmasti toisessa hotellissa kuin silloin viikkoja sitten."

Missä Wesker on?


	15. Chapter 15

BSAA tulisi pian. Sitten kaikki olisi taas niin kuin ennen Weskerin paluuta. Kaikki olisi taas hyvin ja niin kuin pitäisikin. Tietenkin joutuisin useisiin kuulusteluihin ja laboratoriotesteihin, mutta ne eivät tällä hetkellä huolestuta minua. Luulisi tartunnansaaneena olevan hieman enemmän paniikissa tai jotenkin enemmän huolissaan omasta itsestään ja tulevaisuudestaan friikkinä, mutta tällä hetkellä istuessani hotellin aulan sohvalla, en voinut ajatella taaskaan itseäni. Ajattelin Clairea ja Jilliä... Shevaakin ja Joshiakin. Miten he yhtäkkiseen blondiuteeni suhtautuisivat? Clairen reaktion jo tiedän, mutta... mitä hän oikeasti ajattelee? Oma veli on nyt sellainen, mitä on useita vuosia yrittänyt tuhota. Friikki. Tietenkin hän tälläkin hetkellä pohtii, miten minut saa parennettua. Ei Jilliäkään voitu. Hänellä on edelleen voimansa. En näe mahdollisuuksiani kovin korkeana... Wesker oli varmasti saanut viruksen vielä tehokkaammaksi. Mokoma...

Kirosin hänen nimeään mielessäni ja annoin pääni vajotan lähemmäs käsiäni, joita pitelin ristissä polvieni päällä. Tiesin ohi menevien ihmisten tuijottavan minua. Ihmisten katseet vain pahensivat oloani. Tiedän olevani vainoharhainen, mutta jokainen katse tuntui syyllistävältä ja halveksivalta. Tunsin epäonnistuneeni taas. Olin taas hävinnyt hänelle. Hänelle, joka sanoi rakastavansa minua. Sille paskiaiselle, jolle annoin mahdollisuuden. Luotin häneen! Halusin uskoa häneen vielä kerran.

Aloin nauraa hiljaa. Ihmiset ympärilläni varmasti alkoivat pitää minua hulluna. Miten naiivi olin ollutkaan! Hän pelastaisi minut? Hah. Hän välittäisi minusta? Paskaa. Hän oli selvästi vain esittänyt hyvistä ja sitten tuikannut minuun piikin ferrarissaan, kun en enää ollut vastaan. En tiedä yhtään miksi hänen piti saada luottamukseni, mutta en kyllä välittä siitäkään enää paskaakaan. Asia on nyt vain tämä: Wesker on itsekäs petturi, joka otti niin minut kuin luottamukseni, tuhosi senkin ja jätti minut tänne hotelliin oman onneni nojaan. Nyt olen jokin blondi friikki, jonka tulevaisuus on täynnä epäileviä katseita toimistolla (jos sinne enää pääsen, voivatko he luottaa minuun? Useiden silmissä olen varmaan jo Weskerin vakooja) ja labratutkimuksia. Ja tästäkin mullistuksesta voin syyttää vain Weskeriä, joka ei ole edes luonani piruilemassa minulle asiasta tai ohjailemassa ajatuskulkuani hänelle mieleiseksi.

**Eikö sinua yhtään mietitytä miksi hän ei ole täällä? Eikö ole outoa, että hän ei ole luonasi kontrolloimassa sinua tai ettet ole jossain hänen labrassaan?**

**Joo... onhan se outoa... hei hetkinen! Mitä? Sanoiko tuon joku?**

**En sanoisi itseäni joksikin.**

Vilkuilin ympärilleni, mutta kukaan ei puhunut minulle. Ääni tuli omasta mielestäni.

**Mitä? Olet päässäni? Kuka olet? Oletko joku Weskerin...**

**Olen sinä, ääliö. Sinun oma mielesi, niin kuin juuri äsken totesit. Tai ehkä toinen persoonallisuus tai kenties viruksen kontrollimutaatio. Päätä itse.**

**Tuo ei auta yhtään. Ei... tämä on hullua! Puhun itselleni! Ulos päästäni!**

**En voi lähteä päästäsi yhtään sen paremmin kuin sinä itsekkään. Ja rauhoitu. Ihmiset katselevat. Ei ole mukava herättää huomiota nyt, eihän?**

Huokaisin syvään ja yritin saada itsestäni jotain otetta. Aloin olemaan jo vähintäänkin kypsä tälle hulluudelle, eikä se tuntunut sitten olleenkaan loppuvan. Miten tämän oireen selittäisin BSAA:lle?

Jotenkin tiesin, etten voisi kertoa tästä kenellekään, jos halusin vielä nähdä muutakin maailmaa kuin valkoisen huoneen seinät pakkopaidassa.

Päätin kysyä toiselta minältäni (mikä lie se sitten olikaan) lisää. Samassa veneessähän sitä oltiin...

**Tiedät siis kaiken sen minkä minäkin? Hyvä on... Tiedätkö sitten mitä tapahtui kun olin tajuton?**

**Tiedänpä hyvinkin. Ja voin kertoakin sen sinulle. Voisin itseasiassa salata sinulta vaikka mitä, mutta yhteisen hyvän nimissä en viitsi ruveta sellaiseen. Voin piruilla sinulle muutenkin.**

**Sehän on mukavaa. Nyt se mitä tapahtui?**

**Niin... Kun olit tajuton -tai itseasiassa silloin kun sinä menit tajuttomaksi- otin omat keinoni matkaan. Et taida muistaakkaan sitä suihkukohtausta? Siitä olisi voinut tulla hauskaa! Et olisi saanut keskeyttää niin...**

**Keskeyttää mitä? Toka, nyt kerrot tai...**

**Toka? Onko se joku uusi lempinimeni?**

**On. Tiedät mistä sen sinulle lyhensin, joten ala jatkaa juttuasi. Kun olin tajuton, mitä tapahtui suihkussa?**

**Al oli suihkussa. Kiva näky tosiaan. Meillä oli jo voimatki jo, mutta sulle oli vähän liikaa mun ilmestyminen kuvioon ja torjuit olemukseni takaisin sinne minne oikeasti kuuluisinkin. Niin.. olen sinun vähän kuin alitajuntasi tai jokin semmoinen. Se virus veti minut kuvioon. Tiedän halusi, katkeruutesi, muistosi, pelkosi...**

Annoin Tokan jatkaa sätenöivää luennointiaan päässäni, kun aloin itse katsella taas muualle kuin ristittyihin käsiini tai lattiaan. Aula kuhisi väkeä ja tunsin sen rentouttavan minua. Claire oli halunnut minun menevän aulaan odottamaan. Tiesin hänen syynsä, koska olisin itse käskenyt hänen tekevän samoin. Aulassa olisi turvemmassa kuin hotellihuoneessa, koska aulassa olisi silminnäkijöitä ja muita turvamiehiä.

…**Muistojen ja painajaisten välissä onnituin välillä saamaan sinuun puhtia. Melkein kuolit tiesitkös? Et varmaan... mutta kuitenkin, sain sinusta yhdessä vaiheessa taas otteen ja päätin meidän kummankin puolesta ottaa takapakkia Albertista. Hänen olemuksensa on harhauttava... ja siihen ei sillä hetkellä ollut varaa. Sinun kuolemisesi ei auta minua yhtään, tarkoitan nyt ihan mieltäsi. Olen kuitenkin vain alitajuntasi. **

**Ymmärrän. Ymmärsinkö siis oikein... sinä otit kehoni valtaasi, kehomme tarkoitan, harhautit jotenkin pääpirua ja pakenit vaatteet päällä toiseen samankaltaiseen hotelliin toiselle puolelle maata? Niin ja sitten perillä otit vaatteet pois ja toivoit minun heräävän vähemmän järkyttyneenä?**

**Juurikin noin. Rahat pöllein Albertilta. Rikas ja vaikutusvaltainen mies. Ei ihmekkään että pidät hänestä.**

**En pidä hänestä enään. En varmaan ole koskaan pitänytkään.**

**Tiedätkös, että omien syvimpien tunteiden -ja halujen- tuntijanasi voin sanoa, että tuo ei mene läpi? **

**Ole hiljaa.**

Toka hymähti päässäni, muttei sanonut muuta. En tiedä sitten lainkaan, pidänkö tästä uudesta minästäni. Toka oli ärsyttävä, mutta kuitenkin oikeassa monissakin asioissa. Ja oli hiljaa kun niin sovittiin. En vielä mene vannomaan mitään, mutta luulen selviäväni sen kanssa nyt ainakin hetken, jos se pitää tuon tottelevaisuuslinjan ja pysyy erossa kehonhallinnasta.

Yhdessä asiassa Toka on väärässä. Vihaan Weskeriä tällä hetkellä vähintään yhtä paljon kuin ennen hänen tapaamistaan asunnossani Kauniiden ja Rohkeiden pyöriessä televisiosta.

**Muuten... oletko kutsunut häntä etunimeltä? Vai ajattelenko väärin?**

**Ei Albertiksi hyvinkin olen häntä sanonut. Etkö pidä?**

**En. Älä enää ikinä sano hänen nimeään.**

**Tai...?**

**En minä tiedä. Onko omaa itseään mahdollista uhkailla jollain?**

Melkein tunsin hänen kohauttavan olkiani. Ajatuksen voima on tosiaan uskomaton.

**Älä liikuta raajojani.**

**Nyt sanelet jo sääntöjäkin? Hyvä on. En tee sitä, jos ei ole ehdoton pakko.**

**Kuulostaa reilulta.**

**Sanoiko joku minun olevan reilu?**

**Pää kiinni.**

Toka tuntui valmistautuvan vastaväittelyyn, mutta vaikenikin yhtäkkiä. Kurtistin kulmiani kun yritin etsiä häntä käsiini mielestäni, kuitenkaan onnistumatta. Mikä aiheutti yhtäkkisen vaikenemisen? Käskyni tai sopimuksesta takia ei ainakaan. Tiesin sen.

**Tässä ei tule käymään hyvin. Sano minun sanoneen. **

**Mikä ei tule käymään hyvin? Mitä tarkoitat?**

**Kannattaa katsoa taas ylemmäs kuin jalkoihisi...**

Nostin pääni sillä hetkellä juuri ajoissa kuulemaan sen niin tutun äänen yläpuoleltani. Henkeni tuntui salpautuneen häntä katsoessani taas kerran, mutta se joka salpautui, taisi olla Toka.

"Karkaaminen ei ollut kovin kiltisti tehty, eihän Christopher?"

Nielaisin kerran ja annoin terävän katseen.

"Tämä on sinun syytäsi."


	16. Chapter 16

Hyppäsin ylös sohvalta sen enempiä miettiämättä ja tartuin hänen kaulukseensa kiinni molemmin käsin. Vähät väliä hänen niin siististä puvustaan, se olisi hänen pienin huolenaiheensa tällä hetkellä.

"Kehtaatkin vielä näyttäytyä! Tämä kaikki on sinun suunnitelmiasi taas, eikö vain? Sinä paskiainen et vain voi pysyä erossa elämästäni.. tai edes puhua totta!" otteeni hänen kauluksestaan vain voimistui muristessani, mutta hän ei vielä tehnyt mitään irrottaakseen itseään. Hänen kulmansa olivat jyrkästi kurtussa ja huulet terävänä viivana kertoen hyvin selkeästi ärsyyntymisestä saamaansa kohteluun. Hän painoi toisen kätensä rintakehälleni työntäen minua hieman etäämmälle varoittaen sanattomasti päästämään irti tai ei vastaisi teoistaan. Mieleni teki hyvin kovasti heittää hänet lasi-ikkunasta pihalle tai tekemään edes jotain, mikä viestisi hänelle tarpeeksi tehokkaasti, etten ole mikään leikin asia tai että kuittaisin hänen valheensa pelkällä olan kohautuksella.

"Chris, meidän on mentävä. Ei ole aikaa tällaiseen. Ymmärrän ärtymyksesi, mutten voi selittää nyt. Ei tässä, eikä ole aikaa."

Hän puhui hitaasti ääni hyvin matalana, ehkä jopa hieman kuultaen hermostuneisuutta. Hän oli täysin tosissaan ja varma aikeistaan. Minä en ollut. En todellakaan. Mitä hän oikein kuvitteli? Hän aikoo selittää? Selittää, miksi on taas sekoittanut elämäni? Hän varmaan selittää sen yhtä hyvin kuin vuosien takaisen petoksensa...

"Huijari. Et sinä ymmärrä, etkä ikinä tule ymmärtämään! Miten voit ymmärtää, miltä minusta tuntuu? Sinä halusit muutoksesi, minä en. En halua olla kuin sinä!"

"Chris, nyt ei ole kyse vain meistä! Tässä on paljon enemmän kyseessä kuin vain sinä."

"Älä puhu kuin olisi joskus ollut 'me', sinulle on vain sinä! Sinä ja sinun suuret suunnitelmasi, joihin olet minut vetänyt. Jätä minut jo rauhaan!"

"Älä pakota minua viemään sinua väkisin, Chris. En halua tästä tämän hankalampaa tai suurempaa numeroa."

Ihmiset todentotta katsoivat meitä ihmeissään ja jotkut jo puhuivat turvamiehien näköisille tyypeille aulan toisessa päädyssä osoitellen meitä. Pieni riitamme oli selvästi saanut jo huomiota ja ihmiset näyttivät pelkäävän käsirysyn alkamista julkisessa tilassa.

"Sinä välität vain itsestäsi, älä esitä välittäväsi minusta. Vie minut mukanasi väkisin, jos sinun pitää käyttää minua hyväksesi, mutta vapaaehtoisesti et saa minua liikahtamaankaan tai uskomaan selityksiäsi. Jätä minut rauhaan, koska omin jaloin en kanssasi mene minnekään."

Toka pysyi edelleen aivan hiljaa päässäni, mutta tunsin käsieni hieman hellittävän Weskerin kauluksesta. Wesker ei vielä vastannut, mutta hänen suunsa oli hieman raollaan aivan kuin aikeissa aloittaa suostuttelemiseni taas. Vastausta ei tullut, mutta nostaessani katseeni taas haastaen hänet sanomaan jotain, hän vain katsoi minua yhtäkkiä hyvin oudosti.

"Sinun olisi pitänyt kuolla... sinä et ymmärrä..." ääneni värisi ja vasta sitten kun hento kyynel osui huuliini, ymmärsin hänen ilmeensä ja värisevän ääneni.

En jaksanut enää. En jaksaisi enää välittää. En tiedä kuka enää olen. Mitä minulla oli enää jäljellä? BSAA:n ikuinen epäilys tai pako Weskerin kanssa. Silmäkulmastani huomasin valinnan aikani lähenevän uhkaavasti.

Turvamiehet alkoivat lähestyä. Wesker tarttui käteeni irrottaen otteeni hänen kauluksestaan melkein venäyttäen ranteeni. Juuri hotellin edustalle kaahanneet BSAA agentit rynnivät hotelliin täysissä aseistuksissa välittämättä lainkaan siviileistä ympärillämme. Weskerin taskusta kuului kilahtava ääni, kun tämä poisti valogranaatista sokan.

"Et jätä minulle vaihtoehtoja." kuulin hänen äänensä hiljaisena aivan korvani vieressä, "En anna sinua heille."

Ja silloin koko hotelli räjähti.

Ympärilläni välähti vain kerran ja sitten kaikki oli pimeää.


	17. Chapter 17

Auton pehmeä hurina herätti minut kaaosmaisista unistani. Pauketta, laukauksia, välähdyksiä, kirkumista... täyttä kaaosta koko maailma ympärilläni. Päätäni särki taas, mutta Tokaa ei kuulunut, kaippa se oli ihan hyvä asia, luulisin.

Pääni ei ollut ainoa, jota särki. Avasin arat silmäni hitaasti ja liikahdin nousemaan ylös istumaan takapenkillä varoen tekemättä mitään äkkinäisiä liikkeitä. Käteeni sattui, sattui aivan mahdottomasti kun yritin ottaa sillä tukea pelkääjänpaikan istuimesta. Olinko vahingoittunut? Miksi olinkaan ollut tajuton?

"Varo kättäsi," kuului tuttu ääni ratin äärestä, "Sait osuman."

"Mitä?" kysyin hiljaa, ääneni melkein kuulumattomissa. Kurkkuani kuristi, "Miksi? Mitä on..." en millään saanut mieleeni mitään muistikuvaa mistään. Mikä kuului painajaisiini ja mikä todellisuuteen? Raja oli jo hyvin himmeä. Olin jo luultavasti seonnut. Hienoa, edes jotain tajusin.

"BSAA," mies vastasi rauhallisesti ja käänsin katseeni häneen. Hänen mustat lasinsa peittivät hänen silmänsä ja tekivät hänen kasvoistaan ilmeettömät, "He tosiaan haluavat sinut hengiltä." Hän totesi kuin olisi juuri maininnut sään muuttuvan pian pilviseksi.

"Olen aivan sekaisin..." mutisin ja kumarruin ottamaan päälleni tukea toimivasta kädestäni, "Mitä ihmettä täällä oikein tapahtuu? Oletko sinäkin vain jatkoa painajaisilleni? Olenko edes hereillä?" litannoin hitaasti, väsyneenä kaikkeen. En jaksanut tuntea mitään kunnollista, en tuntenut kuin kipua. Ja tyhjyyttä.

"Olet hereillä, Chris. On aivan tavallista olla tuossa vaiheessa sekaisin itsestäsi ja ympäristöstäsi. Voin kertoa sinulle mitä on tapahtunut, jos se auttaa sinua selkeyttämään ajatuksiasi," hän sanoi ja nyökkäsin ja hän luultavasti näki tämän taustapeilistä kun jatkoi: "Hain sinut asunnoltasi, joka räjähti murhayrityksen seurauksena. Matkustimme autolla hotellille, jossa muodonmuutoksesi tapahtui, ennen sitä koit migreenin omaisia tuntemuksia. Muutoksesi, ilmeisesti, otti sinut valtaasi ja häivyt suojeluksestani hotellilta ja ilmoittauduit uudessa hotellissa BSAA:lle, joka tuli sinua aseistettuna hakemaan. Vein sinut sitten pois väkisin."

Hän kertoi kaiken hitaasti ja vakuuttavasti ja ymmärsin hänen puhuvan totta. Nuo tapahtumat kertautuivat mielessäni ja ne tuntuivat käyvän järkeen. Muistin myös muutakin mitä hän ei ollut maininnut... mutta nyt tunsin taas olevani edes jotenkin kartalla. Jotenkin.

"Miksi BSAA haluaisi vahingoittaa minua?" kysymys pakeni huuliltani ja melkein jo ymmärsin syyn ennen kuin Wesker vastasi minulle.

"Koska et ole enää Chris Redfield heille," katsoin häntä aivan hiljaa,"Et ole enää agentti. Et ole enää... ihminen," hän haki hetken oikeaa sanaa, mutta päätyi lopulta siihen, että se oli paras kuvaamaan tilannettani. Vasta nyt tajusin tummansinisten silmienikin kadonneen kun tajusin auton ikkunan heijastuksen tulevankin minun silmistäni eikä ohittavista autojen etuvaloista. Olisin voinut järkyttyä, mutta olin jo liian turta siihen. Liian paljon oli ehtinyt tapahtua, että enää järkyttyisin mistään. Edes blondeista hiuksistani...

"Olet uhka, joka heidän oli aluksi tarkoitus hoitaa hengiltä hiljaisesti," hän jatkoi hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen, "Nyt olet myös vaara, joka on hoidettava pois tieltä ilman mitään muttia."

"Mikseivät he sitten ottaneet minua labraan hoidettavaksi?" älähdin syytökselle, BSAA oli kuitenkin se, johon kaikkein eniten olin luottanut viimeiset vuodet. Huh, ainakin kykenin vieläkin järkyttymään edes jostain, "Miksi näin?"

"En voi olla varma," hän myönsi, "Kenties sinua ei niin vain oltaisi otettu tutkittavaksi. Tiedätkö edes miten he hoitavat Jilliä?" hän huomautti ja hetkessä tajusin, etten tiennyt yhtään mitään hänen tilanteestaan. Eikö Claire ollut maininnut Jillin tulevan myös apuun?

"Mutta eihän tässä ole mitään järkeä!" huudahdin taas, vaikka olisin voinut puhua aivan normaalilla äänenpainolla, "Mitä BSAA muka salailisi?"

Yhtäkkiä tunsin kysymykseni muuttavan ilmapiirimme. BSAA oli Weskerin vihollinen, minun ystäväni. Näkemyksemme olivat täysin ristiriidassa enkä tiennyt mitä enää tulla uskomaan: omaa vaistoani vai entisen viholliseni sanoja.

"On myös yksi vaihtoehto, miksi he mieluummin ottavat sinut hengiltä kuin alkavat parantaa," hän sanoi, ääni vaarallisen vakavana, "Vaihtoehto on turhankin todellinen."

"No mikä se on?" murahdin ja päätäni alkoi taas särkeä, hetken se oli jo hellittänyt, "Miksi? Anna kuulua. Ei tässä jaksa koko päivää odotella..." sykintä päässäni vain jatkui, aivan kuin jokin hinkuisi päästä mielessäni murtautumaan sisään.

"Tiedät liikaa. Tiedät jotain mitä he eivät halua sinun paljastavan Afrikasta," katsoin häntä takaisin vakavana, vaikken juurikaan nähnyt hänen kasvoistaan mitään, hän jatkoi: "Tai kenties jotain itse BSAA:sta. Onko sinulla ensinnäkään mitään hajua, mistä tuon olisit viruksen saanut?"

Lisäys pysäytti minut. En todellakaan tiennyt, olin kuvitellut sen olevan häneltä. Milloin olisin saanut jonkun piikin? Missä vaiheessa olin saanut tartunnan?

"Masennushoidot," mumisin ääneen, silmäni tuijottaen tyhjyyteen, "BSAA laittoi piikin. Sain tartunnan ja se kehittyi... täksi. Mutta miksi? Miksi he haluaisivat levittää, tai siis, tehdä jotain tällaista?" kysyin kun en itse tajunnut. Miksi BSAA teki juuri toisin kuin antoi ymmärtää?

"Koska minä olen kiinnostunut sinusta," hän vastasi, "Koska minä tulisin luoksesi kun sinua uhattaisiin, tulisin ulos piilostani edes jollakin tavalla," hänen äänessään kuulsi katkeruus ja viha. Hänen äänensä oli nyt jo enemmänkin matalaa murinaa kuin puhetta, "Myöhemmin sinun surmaamisesi voitaisiin vain kuitata sanoilla: 'Hänet oli jo menetetty', ja mitään loppupuintia ei olisi enää tarvinnut tehdä. Ja samalla sinun laajoista tiedoistasi Umbrellasta, Tricellistä ja minusta olisi päästy eroon. Yksinvaltius taattu."

"Hei hetkonen!" huudahdin kun kaikki alkoi mennä taas aivan liian yli, "Mikä ihmeen yksinvaltius? Eikö se ole sinun tavoitteesi? BSAA on..."

"...voittoa tavoittelematon hyvä organisaatio?" hän lisäsi naurahtaen huvittuneena, "Chris, mikään ei ole sitä miltä näyttää. Ei edes BSAA. Ymmärrätkö edes mikä tietomäärä heillä on kaikista viruksista? Kaikista heidän 'vihollisistaan'? Ymmärrätkö lainkaan mikä valta heillä on?" hänen äänensävynsä nousi melkein uhmakkaaksi, "BSAA omistaa ydinaseitakin pahemman aseen: virukset. He voivat tuhota kaiken... tai sitten hallita sitä. Monellakin tavalla. Se on valtaa, joka ylittää kaikki valtoiden ja kielten rajat."

Olin aivan hiljaa kun hän puhui. Halusin uskotella itselleni, ettei asia voinut olla niin kuin hän sanoi, hänhän itsekin halusi samaa! Mutta mikään ei todistanut toisin kuin hän sanoi. En keksinyt mitään järkevää sanottavaksi vastaan. Vain sen yhden kysymyksen.

"Sinäkö aiot sitten pelastaa tämän maan BSAA:n vallalta? Mikään ei muuten edelleenkään todista ettet olisi itse tämän kaiken sotkun takana. Kaikki voi olla aivan järkevää ja sinä valehtelet," sanoin vihaisena, keksien sittenkin yhden syyn tälle kaikelle. Weskerin valehtelun.

"Haluan sen saman vallan," hän sanoi ja tiesin sen olevan totta Ehkä se oli vain niin ilmeistä: "Siksi olen heitä vastaan. Se olen joko minä vallassa tai ei kukaan." Hän sanoi omahyväisesti, taas kerran niin täynnä itseään, "Vieläkö epäilet motiivejani?" nyt hän oli taas hieman huvittunut. Kaippa minä vain sitten olin niin naurettava.

"En, toivon vaan etten olisi tässä enää," hymähdin, huvittuneena itsekin vaikka sille ei tuntunut olevan mitään syytä. Itkeä enemmänkin pitäisi.

"En vain tiedä kumman hullun puolelle menisin."


	18. Chapter 18

_Mitä mieltä olet hänen puheistaan?_

_En mitään. Pää kiinni Toka._

_Haha, hyvä yritys._

Olimme pysähtyneet pieneen syrjäiseen B&B majataloon yöpymään monen ajotunnin jälkeen. Wesker oli rusentanut kännykkäni jo aikoja sitten ja olin soittokiellossa niin kauan kunnes hän antaisi luvan tai minun olisi aivan pakko käyttää hänen luuriaan. Eli toisinsanoen minun piti pitää mahdollisimman matalaa profiilia kumppanini kanssa ja kuunneltava hänen ohjeitaan kinastelematta. Hän itse oli vielä alhaalla sopimassa paikanpitäjän kanssa yksityiskohdista ja hoitamassa muita järjestelyitä minun osaltani - ja mitä ikinä ne sitten ovatkaan, minä en saa tietää.

Ja sillä välin seuranani oli aina niin ihana Toka, joka viimein palasi keskuuteen Weskerin mentyä. Se ei ole vain kovin ihana eikä varsinkaan lutuinen, oikea vittumainen ärsyke, jonka jo luulin kadonneen päästäni. Onneksi sillä on kissapelko nimeltä Wesker.

_Etkö vain voisi kadota päästäni ja kaikki olisi hyvin? _Anelin Tokalta vaikka tiesin jo vastauksen.

_Ha, hyvä yritys taasen. Tiedät kyllä jo etten lähde enkä edes voi._

_Ja miksi et voi? Miten voisin avittaa asiaa?_

_Et mitenkään. Ja luuletko että kertoisin jos tietäisin? _

_No etpä tietenkään... no miten?_

_Turha yrittää._

_Jatkan niin kauan kuin haluan._

_Hetkonen vain, eikös minun pitänyt olla se ärsyke?_

_Ei olla sovittu._

_Ehehe, hauskaa Chris, todella._

Hymyilin mielessäni ja tiesin, että se ärsytti Tokaa aivan suunnattomasti. Oma huono puolensa siinä hänelle, että hän tiesi kaikki tunteeni ja ajatukseni, puhumattakaan liikkeistäni. Hän on kuin loinen päässäni, jota opettelen kesyttämään.

_Joko kaipaat kisumirriä takaisin? Mielessäsi kävi juuri varsin pikaisesti jännä mielikuva ajatellessasi kesyttämistäni..._

_Olet älyttömän ärsyttävä välillä, tiesitkö? No.. Varmaankin. Ja voin kyllä myöntää, että ei haittaisi, jos hän palaisi jo... pääsisin sinusta eroon taas hetkeksi._

_Olen koko ajan paikalla. Joka huokauksen ja.. kröhöm, ymmärrätkö mitä tarkoitan?_

_Muttet sano mitään, etkä kykene tekemään mitään hänen lähettyvillään. _

_Totta. Mutta eikö se häiritse?_

_Voisi häiritä, mutta en paljoa sinua silloin ajattele, kun hän on lähellä. Olet vain loinen._

_Virus._

_Ihan sama._

_Hehe, Ja voinhan minä sinua liikuttaa hänen lähellään. Silloin sinun vain on oltava vähän ulkona touhusta. _

_Sitä et enää ikinä tee, kuuletko?_

_Ja miksen...?_

_Koska minä kiellän._

_Kokeillaanko? ..Hän onkin jo tulossa... Katsotaas saanko sinuun virettä vaikka nyt..._

_Et jumalaut-_

Ja siinä samassa ovi avautui ja Wesker asteli huoneistoon tavallisen oloisena. Tai olisi tepastellut jos Toka ei olisi riuhtaissut minua ylös sängyltä hänen kimppuunsa. Huuleni olivat hyvin pian ahnaasti vasten pidemmän, ja yllättyneen, miehen huulia ja käteni haroivat hänen kehoaan innokkaana.

_Ihan hyvin toimii..._

Ja sitten Tokaa ei enää kuulunut. Ei siksi, että minä olisin saanut sille jotain otetta vaan Tokalla ei ollut enää saumaa siinä tohinassa kun olin jo brutaalisti lukittuna sänkyyn pedon välissä. Toka saattaisi olla paikalla jokaisessa hetkessä, mutta niin kauan kun voimakkaampi virus kuohuisi vieressä, hänellä ei olisi mitään osuutta asiaan.

… Ja paitani lähdettyä liitelemään yläilmoihin kohti huoneiston nurkkaa Weskerin otteista, en enää ollut edes vihainen Tokalle siitä, että hän oli hetken ohjaillut liikkeitäni...


	19. Chapter 19

"Hei.. hei! Ei tarvitse noin kovakouraisesti", huudahdin hätäisesti, kun miehen kädet tarttuivat ranteisiini nostaen ne pois tieltään pääni yläpuolelle. Huudahduksellani ei kuitenkaan ollut mitään vaikutusta: Wesker vain hymähti huvittuneesti ja painoi huulensa vasten omiani rajusti ja onnistuneesti samalla salvaten hengitykseni. En väitä, etten pidä hänen rajusta tyylistään, mutta en myöskään myönnä, että olisin järin innoissani siitä että olin kirjaimellisesti pedon kynsissä.

Tämä oli sitä mitä olin Tokan pienellä avustuksella kerjännyt.

Hänen vapaa kätensä repi housujeni vyön auki samalla kun hänen hampaansa ja huulensa nauttivat kaulani paljaasta ihosta näykkien ja suudellen välillä vaihtaen solisluilleni ja kohti rintalihaksiani. En laittanut vastaan, vaikka olisin halunnut. Alistuminen ei ole oikein minun juttuni, mutta silti vain huokailin ja voihkein hänen kosketuksiensa alla millään tavalla vastustamatta hänen kovempia otteitaan.

...ei tämä nyt niin huonolta tuntunut...

Hän tuntui huomaavan minun muuttavan mieltäni kovemmista otteista – ilmeestä ei voi erehtyä – ja hän riisui loputkin housujeni rippeet turhia arastelematta ja heitti ne suunnilleen samoille ilmojen teille minne paitanikin oli lähtenyt vasta hetki sitten. Vaikka hänellä oli edelleen lasinsa peittämässä silmiään, tiesin kuinka hänen himokas katseensa kiersi jokaisen, nyt kokonaan paljastuneen kehoni, lihakseni läpi kuin miettien uusinta suunnitelmaansa tehdä minut tuskaiseksi haluista. Hänellä varmasti oli jo sellainen suunnitelma, tunnen hänet aivan liian hyvin, että olettaisin hänen olevan ilman suunnitelmaa jokaista kohtaamistamme varten – oli se kohtaaminen sitten millainen tahansa. Vaikkapa BSAA piiritys tai tällainen... lievästi intiimimpi kohtaaminen. Aina suunnitelma.

Tuijotin häntä uhmakkaasti kun mitään ei tapahtunut: käteni pysyivät lukittuna sängyn peitteeseen ja hänen katseensa arvioi minua kiusallisesti, kuin yrittäen saada minut sanomaan jotain. Häntä katseeni tuntui vain huvittavan, tai sitten se oli se tieto siitä, että hänen kovat liikkeensä ja kiusalliset eleensä toimivat.

Alkoi olla jo tuskaisen kuuma vaikka olin aivan alasti.

Purin huultani kun hän vain hymyili, hänen vapaan kätensä peukalo hitaasti ja härnäävästi silitti vasemman reiteni sisäpuolta, edelleen varmana siitä etten kestäisi hänen vetkuttelujaan kauaa.

Miksi hän ei vain voinut jatkaa? Miksi kaikki piti aina olla tällaista helvetillistä peliä? Mieleni huusi samalla kun yritin tukahduttaa niitä toivottaman raastavia mielihyvän väreitä kun hänen kätensä siirtyi hitaasti, hidatetun hitaasti, lähemmäksi haaroväliäni, kuitenkaan sinne asti yltäen.

Hän yritti saada minut tuskastumaan ja pyytämään lisäkohtelua. Ei olisi pitänyt kieltää häntä olemasta raju. Ei todellakaan.

Käänsin katseeni pois hänen laseistaan. Hän oli minua fyysisesti vahvempi, mutta myös henkisesti. Hän pystyisi jatkamaan tätä vaikka koko päivän, jotta antaisin periksi ja peruisin kehotukseni. Hän vain osasi nämä pelit. Oikeastaan hän oli ainoa, joka osasi säännöt. En koskaan voisi voittaa.

Purin hammasta ja mutisin: "Hyvä on, anna mennä. Haluat kuitenkin." Hän naurahti.

"Voi Christopher," hän sanoi ja tuli lähemmäs korvaani. "Pystyt kyllä parempaankin." Samalla hetkellä hänen kätensä kosketti tulista haarustani. "Eikö vain?"

"Vihaan pelejäsi," mutisin ja mulkoilin häntä, pikemminkin hänen vaaleita hiuksiaan ja olkaansa kun hän oli niin lähellä. "Ja tiedät sen hyvin itsekin."

Terävät hampaat koskettivat korvanlehteäni. "Tottakai. Sitä paremmalla syyllä. No, anna kuulua, Christopher. Vai pitääkö minun olla vielä hienovaraisempi?" Kova kouristus sai minut ulvahtamaan – mielihyvästä. "Vai kenties jotain muuta?"

"Paskiainen," mumisin ja yritin pitää itseni liikkumattomana, vaikka se olisi ollut niin juuri sitä, mitä olisin halunnut tehdä. Hänen miellyttävä kätensä oli juuri oikeassa paikassa, mutta ei liikkuisi ilman taikasanoja. Minä niin vihaan näitä pelejä...

...vaikka ne saavatkin minut tuskallistakin tuskallisen kuumottavaksi.

"Ole kiltti." Nielin ylpeyteni ja tuijotin häntä punaisilla silmilläni. "Tahdon, että..." nielaisin ja pakotin sanat ulos suustani. "...jatkat kovemmin."

"Kuulosti jo paljon paremmalta." Hän ei nauranut, mutta kuulin selkeää huvittuneisuutta hänen äänestään. "Kuinkahan kovaa..." Käsi alkoi liikkua hitaasti vartta pitkin, pikemminkin vain hänen peukalonsa ja etusormensa, ja loput sormet hellivät pallejani. Tukahdutin haluni päästää mitään ääntä hänen mielikseen tai liikahtaa kosketuksille.

Hän ei odottanut enää vastausta podinnoilleen. Seuraavalla sekunnilla olin jo naama vasten sänkyä ja lanteeni nostettuna ylös, aivan niin nopeasti etten ehtinyt edes älähtää. Käteni eivät olleet enää kiinni, muttei ollut enää tarvettakaan. En laittaisi vastaan. Olin jo antautunut. Olisin antautunut, vaikka minulla olisikin samat voimat kuin hänellä – oikeus viruksen tuomista voimista oli edelleen vain Tokalla. Sitten kun ei enää olisi, asiat muuttuisivat.

Tai sitten ei.

Minun ei tarvinnut nähdä taakseni tietääkseni mitä seuraavaksi tapahtuisi. Vetoketju avautui ja vaatteet kahisivat, mutta samalla hänen toinen kätensä piti minut tyytyväisenä hellivän kovalla otteella alakehollani.

Mieleeni pilkahti paha ajatus. "Tuota... kai sentään käytät jotain liukasteeksi? Siitä on kuitenkin jo hieman aikaa kun... AHGNH!" Huudahdin kun hän työnsi sisään kuin vastaukseksi.

Koko kehoni värisi paineesta ja sisälihakseni supistelivat hänen kokonsa ympärillä tuskaisena sen olemassa olosta. Häntä värinäni ei vaikuttanut häritsevän: hänen kätensä jatkoi hellimistä, kiusaamista, kovemmin ja nopeammin kuin harhauttaakseni minua kivuistani, hieman onnistuenkin siinä. Käteni puristivat peitettä tiukasti kun hän painoi syvemmälle ja pakotin itseni rentoutumaan etten vain tekisi hallaa itselleni. Olin tehnyt jo tarpeeksi muutenkin. Repeäminen tästä vielä puuttuisi.

"Aaaahn.." Suustani pääsi huokaus. Se oli niin kivun kuin mielihyvän sekoittama. Hän alkoi jo liikkua, taitavasti lyöden sitä ihanaa kohtaa sisälläni. Hänen voimakas kätensä piti minua aloillani samalla kun toinen pysyi hommissa haaruksellani. Jokainen työntö oli aina voimakkaampi ja tarkasti tahditettu, aina tarkasti kohdistettu ja miellyttävä. Kipu oli edelleen päällimmäisenä mielessäni, mutta jokaisen sekunnin, jokaisen kovan lyönnin jälkeen, se alkoi valua taka-alalle.

"Wesker, gah..." Mongersin kun työnnöt kävivät lujemmiksi ja nopeammiksi. Tarvitsin koko kehoni lihaksia pitämässä itseäni aloillani, lopulta myös vastaamaan koviin vetoihin. Oma liikkeeni auttoi niin itse panoa kuin liikettä omalla kalullani, eikä mies takananikaan tuntunut pistävän oma-aloitteisuuttani pahakseen. Hän oli tapansa mukaan hiljainen seksin aikana, mutta tullessamme lähemmäksi rajaamme, hänkin suostui päästämään matalia murahduksia aina väliin.

"Minä... ahn... en..." Yritin varoittaa jotenkin, mutta en pystynyt pitämään sitä humalluttavaa mielihyvän aaltoa enää aisoissa ja kaarsin selkääni enemmän. Hän tuhahti jotain, mutten kuullut sitä enää kun jo purin hampaani peitteeseen tuhahduttaakseni voihkaisuni. Jäin hengittämään paikalleni ja tunsin kuinka hän vielä liikkui viimeisiään, tunsin sen hänen kehostaan. Laukeamiseni sai kaikki lihakseni värisemään, erityisesti sisäiset. Hän puri huultaan ja murahti ottaen kummallakin kädellä tukea lanteestani ja tuoden sitä vasten itseään.

Hengitimme kummatkin raskaasti monta sekunttia ja hän vetäytyi irti jättäen nesteet valumaan ulos sisältäni. En vaivautunut liikahtamaan milliäkään, nautein vain olostani kunne lopulta polveni antoivat periksi ja jäin makaamaan sängylle. Tunsin kuitenkin kuinka virus vaikutti palautumiseeni, oikeastaan en ollut enää yhtään väsynyt fyysisesti, vain mieleni halusi vielä maata siinä.

Emme kumpikaan sanoneet hetkeen mitään. Tiesin Weskerin kuitenkin oleskelevan jossain takanani jo täysissä pukeissa, vaikka itse vielä makasin sängyllä. En kyllä tiennytkään mitä siihen väliin voisin sanoa: olin vain yhtäkkiä käynyt hänen kimppuunsa himokkaana, vaikka periaatteessa olimme vielä vähän erimielisyyksissä autokeskustelun jälkeen... ja vähän muutenkin. Välikohtaus oli ollut kummallekin yllätys, vaikka eihän hän sitä tiennyt.

Hän ei tiennyt Tokasta vielä mitään, enkä ollut kovin varma, kertoisinko vai en.

Nousin istumaan sängyltä ja huokaisin. Välillämme oli taas tullut sama jännitys kuin autossa ja ennen hotellille saapumistamme. Minua edelleen sapetti, että olin tässä liemessä, vaikka eihän se, Weskerin mukaan, hänen syytänsä ollut vaan BSAA:n. Minun oli edelleen vaikea uskoa siihen, mutta mitä pidemmälle ajattelin, ei minulla ollut enää paljoa mihin uskoa.

"Mitä olet suunnitellut tämän jälkeen?" sanoin ja hän kääntyi katsomaan minua kulma koholla. "Mitä tarkoitat?"

"Tarkoitan, että mitä teemme tämän jälkeen. Minne menemme ja.. mitä teemme BSAA:lle." Emme olleet keskustelleet asiasta, tai sitten oikein mistää, sitten viime keskustelumme, joten ei ihmekään että kysymykseni tuli hänelle yllätyksenä. Hän kallisti päätään ja pieni virne ilmestyi hänen ohuille huulilleen. Tajusin pian miksi.

"Tuo luultavasti tarkoittaa sitä, että haluat pysyä rinnallani etkä paeta BSAA:n luo. Mielenkiintoista", hän totesi ja mulkaisin häntä. Periaatteessa olin juuri sanonut niin, mutta hänen suustaan se kuulosti... jotenkin alistuvalta.

"En ole lemmikkisi", tuhahdin ja nousin ylös aikeenani marssia suihkuun. "Mutta tulen mukaasi. Ei minulla ole muitakaan vaihtoehtoja... vielä." Lisäsin ja katsahdin häntä vakavana. "Jos osoittaudut valehtelijaksi, mikä sinä yleensä olet, vaihdan puolta. Vain sinun sanasi pitävät minut BSAA:ta vastaan."

Hän virnisti ja nyökkäsi hyväksyvästi. "Kuulostaa reilulta. Oletan että meillä on nyt sovinto asiasta?" Hän risti kädet rintakehälleen ja nojautui kaappia vasten katsoen minua lasiensa läpi. Kävelin ovelle ja kieltäydyin katsomasta häneen päin: tiesin että hänen katseensa kiersi taas kehollani. Enkä tiennyt mitä ajatella hänestä. Toisaalta hän oli sanonut tulleensa hakemaan minua ja se osoitti että hän välitti minusta, mutta toisaalta hän oli häijy itsekäs paskiainen. Hankala plussata yhteen.

Tuhahdin ja aukaisin kylpyhuoneen oven. "Kyllä, meillä on sovinto, mutta nyt menen suihkuun, tiedät kyllä miksi."

"Kerro suunnitelmasi sitten kun tulen. Minullakin on sinulle kerrottavaa."


End file.
